Choices , Chances and Changes
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: What if Misaki suddenly gets a scholarship to one of the most elite schools in the world? It IS one of the best schools but what happens when she finds the actual reason she was called here? To join a group who know one knows about? A group who could change her entire life from the person she was to the person she becomes and a choice is made , a chance is taken to make a change...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone I am Mystearica Blaze and its very nice to meet you  
**

 **This is my third (or you could say second) KWMS fanfic**

 **This is my first time writing action and tell me if you don't like it...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"A scholarship?" Ayuzawa Minako asked the lady standing in front of her as she raised an eyebrow

"That's right we offer your daughter Misaki Ayuzawa a scholarship to Westwood high " replied the lady who had introduced herself as Miyazono Maria

"But I don't remember Misaki writing any scholarship to any school especially not to Westwood high"

"I know . But _we_ are offering her this . We are gonna take care of every single need of your daughter , but for that we need your permission"

"Misaki?" Minako said as she looked at her daughter who was leaning at the door frame ever since this conversation started . Miyazono Maria had come to meet Misaki in Seika three days ago and had asked her the same thing about the scholarship . She had bluntly rejected the offer even though she wanted to attend one of the world's most elite schools WESTWOOD HIGH . Every kid dreams about going there . Misaki also did but never did she think it would be this easy. Miyazono Maria had told her mother everything about the school and when she finally asked Maria why she was here she had told her she was offering Misaki a scholarship . And this was the first time Misaki was actually included in the conversation .

"I don't have any idea about what to do" She replied and it was true she was clueless about what to do

"Alright" Maria said trying again "If your daughter agrees to join the school we offer her a free scholarship to the Westwood college . No entrance exam no results free entry" She said as she raised her eyebrow and looked at Misaki who was staring at her wide eyed

"One question before I decide whether I am sending Misaki or not" Minako Ayuzawa said as she folded her legs and leaned back on the couch "Why are you so desperate to take my daughter to your school?"

"Good question. Glad you asked . It is because when we find rare gems we don't let go of them easily and most of the time we aren't disappointed .

And your daughter is a gem we won't find anywhere else..."

"I see . Misaki wanna give it a try?"

Misaki gaped at her mother . She knew her mother better than that she won't let go of her so easily. Or will she? But she saw her mother smiling behind the face she was wearing and she knew something is wrong .

"But..."

"Look if your worried about Suzuna and me , don't be . We'll be fine and your in high school now you have to learn how to enjoy your life as a highschooler"

And here it is . Minako had always been excited about Misaki going to high school and being a highschooler . But ever since Misaki joined high school she became boyish then ever . And that was why Minako was sending her to WWH .

But Minako had something else in mind . She always wanted Misaki to lead a carefree life but that couldn't happen because of her father and his debts . But now when they were finally free from all of them and such a good opportunity was on hand Minako wasn't going to lose it.

"Mum are you sure about this?"

"Perfectly hun , besides you always wanted to go to to Westwood right?"

"I could give it a try..."

"Perfect" Maria said getting up "You needn't worry about anything Mrs. Ayuzawa we'll take good care of your daughter . I'll make sure of that!"

"When do we leave?"

"Today evening or by latest by tomorrow . Whatever is fine with you"

"Wait! So fast?"

"The new semester starts tomorrow . And it would be better if you start attending by tomorrow "

"But...Isn't it too fast?"

"I think its great" Minako said standing up "Now c'mon we got some packing to do . Maria - san , I will have Misaki ready by the evening "

"Okay then . But there are some forms you'll have to fill"

"Leave them here I'll fill them out and hand it over when you come to pick her up"

 _Whoa!_ Misaki thought they were conversing as if they knew each other for years .

"Lets go Misaki , we are in a bit of a rush"

* * *

"Onee - san is really going?"

"Yeah . I know its kinda sudden . But you have mum to blame for that"

"I am sorry Misaki . All I want is you to have a good life "

"I understand mum "

"Do tell me how you'll feel after you go there if you don't like it you are free to come back right away"

"I will"

"Shall we?" Maria asked

"Yeah let's go"

* * *

As Misaki boarded the private jet she realized that this was weird. Her mum never makes decisions so fast. Atleast not when its regarding her and Suzuna. And it was as if her mum knew she she could rely on Maria. But yet Misaki couldn't get the feeling (of who knows about what) out. Who wouldn't feel like this it was as if her mum knew it was the right decision for her and she could have agreed to it blindly. Misaki wanted her share of agreement in this too.

So much lost in thoughts she didn't realise Maria calling her. And she maybe wouldn't have heard until Maria shook the hell out of her.

"I am sorry what?"

"I was asking you to take good rest so that you'll have no problem tomorrow

And as for your books and uniform they'll be ready as soon as we reach which is four in the morning. Then I'll drop you to your apartment and I"ll be there by seven to pick you up and take you to school. So you better be well rested. "

"Uh-huh" Misaki said as she tried to sink the information in

"Good night" Maria said "Tomorrow is a big day" she said softly as she covered herself with a blanket

"Depends"

* * *

As Misaki fiddled with her bag strap , a number of thoughts were going on her mind . She was mostly worried about fitting in otherwise it was no problem . Right now they were going to WWH from her apartment. As Maria had told her they reached at 4 a.m . She had dropped her at her apartment . Everything was ready there from her uniform to her bag to her books . She was amazed but not only by that . The apartment was pretty big for one person and that wasn't all they had taken care of her wardrobe , and her desk and everything else she might need . Right now she was dressed in a maroon jacket beneath which was a white shirt and maroon tie with a mid thigh pleated maroon skirt . The jacket had a pocket on which the letters WWH were printed . And as promised Maria reached at sharp seven and now they were on there way to the school .

"Here we are" Maria said and Misaki looked out of the window and gaped . They were entering two big black gates and in front of them was the most magnificent building she had ever seen . Painted in creamish white with it four towers around it , it looked like a palace . Misaki pinched herself slightly to make sure she wasn't living in a dream and she wasn't . She smiled . Yes she was in WESTWOOD HIGH.

She and Maria made there way inside the building . Misaki looked around in awe . Everything went hand in hand with perfect . It wasn't one of the most elite schools for nothing

Maria led her through a series of corridors . They finally stopped in front of a series of doors .

"Here is your class . The teacher already knows about your arrival . If you need anything here" She handed her a phone "My number is saved in it , don't hesitate to call me if you need anything"

"Okay"

"Best of luck" She said giving her a slight push . She opened the door and felt slightly nauseous . The teacher stopped teaching and everyone turned to look at her . She walked towards the teacher.

"Misaki Ayuzawa ?" He inquired

Misaki nodded

"Welcome" He said "Students she is Misaki , a transfer student . Please make her feel welcome"

"Um we don't have anywhere free where you could sit " He continued "If you don't mind sitting at the last place because only that's vacant ..."

"Not at all" Misaki replied and bowed before going up the stairs and joining a particular blonde who was blankly staring out of the window . She looked at him cautiously and she could see nothing except his blond hair and his back which was facing her . She then looked at the teacher and paid attention . She knew most of it because mostly people of the same class share same syllabus . All this time the blonde not once looked at her or the teacher . His back was the only thing she saw for three periods until recess . He got up and started walking towards the door thats when she caught a glimpse of his face. He had the most dazzling emerald eyes , the most attractive face and yet she was surprised to see him sitting alone . If it was Seika , girls would be fighting to sit next to him . But this was WWH. It was different .

Misaki decided to take a tour of the school in order to get familiar with it . But just as she got up two girls approached her .

"Hi" one of them said she had salmon pink hair and dark pink eyes "I am Sakura and this is Shizuko"

"Uh...Nice to meet you"

"You don't need to be so formal" Sakura said as she smiled

"Okay"

"Wanna know your way around school? Your new right we could help you" Shizuko said

"I would appreciate that"

"Lets go!"

* * *

They were back in class earlier than expected . Sakura and Shizuko took Misaki to the Gym , the auditorium , the cafeteria (which according to Misaki was as big as a restaurant) , the Principal's office , the feild , the library , the different experiment lab and before they knew it they completed most of the tour . And now they were back in class.

"The school is huge right?" Shizuko asked

"Sure is"

"Oh , come here!" Sakura said as she grabbed Misaki's hand and led her towards a girl with long silver coloured hair sitting with chin resting on one hand reading a light novel .

"Natalia!" Sakura called and she looked up thats when Misaki noticed she had dazzling sky blue eyes matched her long hair.

"Sakura" She replied as she saw them approach her

"Misaki meet Natalia , Natalia meet Misaki " She said

"Hi , welcome to WestWood High" Natalia said

"Thank you , nice to meet you"

"Ah! Ms. Newbie! Nice to meet you I am Ryu! " The guy sitting next to Natalia piped up

"So rude Ryu . Thats not how you talk to a gorgeous lady " A voice said from behind Misaki and by the time she turned her hand was already taken by the new entry as he kissed it . "Igarashi Tora at your service"

"Nice to meet you!" Misaki said as she was both embarrased and surprised at the same time at the gesture.

"Ah , Tora - kun gentlemanly like always" Sakura said smiling

"Guess he's not the only one whos gentlemanly for you" Natalia said smiling as Sakura blushed a deep red with the rest laughing

Two more people joined the group , and Sakura's eyes widened before she turned redder than she already was .

"Ah Kuuga" Tora said "Perfect timing we were talking about you"

"About me?" He asked "What were you talking about?"

"About how Sakura has a really big cr-" Shizuko started but Sakura clamped a hand on her mouth and stopping her from saying further

"Cr? What's that?"

"Crane . Which has long legs " Natalia offered appearing bored and going back to her book

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Sakura says its face reminds her of you" Shizuko offered as everyone burst out laughing except Misaki who was confused , Sakura and Kuuga both turned beet red from what Shizuko had said . Sakura because she was embarrassed in front of Kuuga and Kuuga because he was mad that his face reminded people of a crane's face .

Thankfully the bell rang indicating that recess was over saving Sakura the explanation which she owed Kuuga . She would have a hard time explaining that what Shizuko said wasn't true and she didn't even have a crane at home to begin with!

"Now what?" Misaki asked

"Music!" Sakura replied enthusiastically as they left the classroom

"You like music?"

"I love Music! You hear me L-O-V-E!"

"Because Kuuga's a vocalist?" Natalia asked as she joined the trio

"Oh leave the poor girl" Shizuko said as Sakura returned to her red state

"You like Kuuga?" Misaki asked

"O-Of course not! We are just good friends and nothing more!"

"Though you wouldn't mind if it goes further than that right?"

"Oh enough!" Shizuko said exasperated "Lets drop the topic"

"Why so fast? Your chance hasn't even come darling!" Natalia smirked

"What do you mean?" Shizuko asked as they entered a room . Misaki gaped .

"You said we were going for Music not P.E!"

"This is the Music room" Sakura said casually "Why do it look like we came for P.E?"

"Cause its just so big..."

"Get used to it" Shizuko said as she left the group slowly to take her seat

"It sucks joining late right? But I promise I"ll have a seat vacant in the front rows everywhere" Natalia said as she looked at Misaki sadly

"I-Its fine . It really doesn't matter!" Misaki replied "I can do with the last row" She said leaving Natalia and climbing up the stairs and sitting down

A moment later the teacher entered . Her hair in a neat bun with loose strands falling , her auburn coloured eyes and her tall body . Overall she was very pretty Misaki thought as she studied her.

"Hi!" The teacher said looking towards Misaki " I am Ms. Tiana and I take your music classes"

Feeling the need to introduce herself Misaki slowly rose from her seat , introduced herself and sat back down .

"Ok everyone sitting with your partners today as well?"

"Yeah" Everyone except Misaki chorused

"Um , as for your partner there is only one person whos available" She said and all eyes immediately turned to the blond who she noticed for the first time .

"Takumi , do you mind being Misaki's partner? " She asked

He looked up and with a bored look in his eyes replied "Nope"

"Very well then lets start" She said facing everyone now "We are gonna go with the same thing we did last time , take your instruments form your rhythm , your beat , your lyrics , your music . You are free to continue from where you left off . Now get started!"

Misaki turned around to see the blond staring out of the window . Moments passed and no conversations were made . Well until Misaki did attempt to .

"How bout introductions?" She asked and the blond slowly turned his sparkling emerald orbs staring into hopeful amber ones

"Sure" He replied in his like always bored voice

"I am Misaki Ayauzawa nice to meet you..." She waited for him to complete

"Takumi Usui"

"Oh!..." She said not knowing how to converse further "What instrument do you play?"

"Violin , Piano , Cello , Clarinet , Guitar , Drums , keyboard...did I miss something?"

 _He just named almost all of the instruments I know! And still asks whether he missed something?_ Misaki thought

"How about we do what Ms. Tiana assigned us to do?"

"Too boring..."

 _Height of laziness!_

"You see I can only play the Piano..." She started "And that too only the basics...so if we have to complete it we gotta work it together"

He sighed "Alright , you make the lyrics , take care of the beats , the rhythm and you'll be done" He said putting his head down "Now leave me alone"

 _Only if this was Seika! I could have beaten the hell outta him!_ Misaki thought in despair . As if on cue Ms. Tiana announced that this would count 20% of there mid terms . Misaki smirked and looked at the blonde who was still the same .

And the whole period Misaki was sitting there doing absolutely nothing getting pissed more and more as minutes passed by . She was the first person who got up and left as soon as the bell rang . Nobody had pissed her off so much! Nobody!

By the end of the day Misaki was thoroughly drained . As soon as she reached back home (Her apartment) she hit the bed and was fast asleep .

* * *

Before Misaki knew it a whole week passed by and to her surprise she was actually fitting in . Natalia , as promised had a vacant seat ready on Misaki's second day . Sakura and Shizuko also had been super helpful in providing her with everything she needed. And one afternoon she was called to the headmistress's room . Misaki was actually shaking before entering the room but when she did and saw the person sitting behind the desk she let out the breath even she didn't know she was holding .

"Come in " Maria said smiling at her

Misaki entered the room and silently slipped into the chair Maria gestured her to sit into .

"Did you think you did something wrong?"

"Uh...yes"

"Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong I called you here because I wanted to discuss about something ...you could say important"

"Okay" Misaki said cautiously

Maria got up , turned around and gazed out of the window .

 _Its gonna be something important! I have often seen people doing this before very important decisions in movies._ Misaki thought

"How has school been? Are you fitting in?"

"It has been epic!" Misaki replied forgetting her anxiety "Everyone has been so nice that I-"

"You do realize that we didn't give you a scholarship here just because we saw raw talent in you and whatsoever" Maria interrupted

"I did suspect that at first ...but I brushed it off after some time"

Maria turned and stared at her before sitting back into her chair "Now I am gonna show you some videos...don't be surprised"

Misaki nodded and Maria picked up a remote a clicked a button . A T.V appeared from the roof and Maria came and stood quietly behind Misaki .

As the video started Misaki realized it was a video which was made ...on her. There were all the times she beat up guys from her school . Videos of her running behind robbers . Videos of her beating guys who harassed girls . All of the videos in which she is beating somebody or running behind someone . Misaki gulped as the video finished . This went for about fifteen minutes and those fifteen minutes embarrassed Misaki more than ever .

"Hard to live up to your name as the 'Demon President'? Maria asked

Misaki was still red from embarrassment yet she nodded.

"Wait! You got me wrong!" Maria panicked "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway when I showed you these videos "

"Really now?"

"That's right. The reason I showed you these videos was because I have a request" Maria said her tone turning serious again

"Request?"

"Yes , Westwood high is one of the most prestigious companies in the world , so isn't it obvious that it has enemies?"

Misaki nodded not sure where this conversation was going .

"There is one certain company which went to far in its rivalry " Maria said her expression turning grave "They almost killed the CEO"

Misaki's eyes widened as Maria pressed her lips in a straight line "With the help of this secret organization named ..."

"Silent Killers?" Misaki offered . Maria's head snapped up at the name of the organization she had meant to speak about .

"How do you know about them?" She asked her eyes widening in shock

Misaki pointed at the Magazine hastily kept below the work papers .

"Quite an observer " Maria smirked

Misaki smiled "One of my hobbies"

"So as you said these "Silent Killers" work for the number one rival of the Westwood corporations , The Honeytwig Industries"

"As in _The_ Honeytwig Industries?" Misaki asked

"No matter how sweet their name sounds they are the cruelest people on earth " Maria said her face full of disgust

"I understand...and then?"

"Of course , we won't hold back right? We have a secret organization which was formed four years ago"

"For real? So cool...then did you beat the crap out of them?"

"No , at least not yet but we do intend to . And that's why we are recruiting members for this job . They are a lot of people who have agreed to do the job for us"

"That's good...do you mind me asking something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Maria smiled "Because we want you to join our organization"

"What?" Misaki said standing up "Wait!Wait! This is too sudden! I can't possibly do this!"

"Nonsense . You are very precious and raw all of your moves which were shown in the video is raw talent which is yet to be discovered . Please we need you help"

"Why? Why me? There are so many people who'll be willing to do this!"

Maria avoided her gaze "Very well"

"But that means I am not attending the school anymore right?"

"Of course you are , just because you aren't attending the school doesn't mean we break our promise"

 _But instead fill me with guilt all the time I am here._

"What exactly happened on the day the CEO was attacked?"

"We were kind of expecting it , but that particular day we let our guard down and ..."

"And?"

"The Ex Secretary of the CEO died while trying to save him"

"What?" It had to come out like a question but instead it was barely a whisper

Misaki bit her lip trying to figure out what to do . Finally "I'll do it!"

"Seriously?"She said her eyes lighting up

"Yeah...yeah but I need some time to figure out how to tell mum"

"You don't need to"

"Why?"

"Everyone who works for the secret organization is forbidden to speak about it to their families"

"Oh"

"Come meet me here and I'll take you to where we do our training"

"Alright"

Misaki started making her way towards the door still thinking whether it was the right decision or not . She walked and before closing the door she suddenly remembered

"What is the name of the Organization?"

Maria smirked "Phantom Thieves"

* * *

As soon as school ended Misaki sprinted towards the Headmistress's room . She gave it lots of thought and noow she actually thought it might me really cool to be in an organization like this .When she entered Maria was waiting for her.

"Let's go" She said as she started walking towards her bookshelf

"Does it turn and lead a secretive hallway or something?"

"Even better"

She removed three books and typed some kind of code which to Misaki looked like she was tapping on the wall . Maria grabbed her hand and pulled her behind as the shelf turned half revealing some space to go to the other side and when they did Misaki gaped . Standing in front of her was one of the most stylish cars she had ever seen . Maria walked to one side and her eye was scanned and her thumbprint was confirmed .

"Welcome Ms. Maria . Enjoy your ride"

"Get in Misaki"

The still gaping Misaki entered the car and saw that it was empty . Like practically empty , except the seats but no steering nothing! No matter how stylish it looked from outside it was empty and Misaki was confused about how it would move?

"Where would you like to go Ms. Maria?" The same voice as before asked scaring Misaki to the core

"Take me to the Headquarters"

"With pleasure"

And suddenly Misaki felt herself rising and when she looked out of the window she felt her eyes would pop out. They were in air . Misaki felt giddy , anxious , excited , surprised , amazed all at the same time . She had never done something as exciting as this .

As they moved down the (maybe) hallway the lights lit up the way and made it pretty . About 2 minutes later Misaki saw an opening at the end and she realized they were about to reach . As they exited the so - called hallway . Misaki eyes lit up at the sight . There were so many cars of the same type moving here and there . People in lab coats walked around looking important . People came from different hallways and went in different ones . Misaki and Maria went in the one which was in the middle and through another series of hallways . Finally they reached these two very important looking doors and stopped . Maria got down and Misaki following her lead got down too .

"Woah!" was the only thing that left the girl's mouth

Maria smiled . "I'll bring you here later but first there is something else I would like you to see . Come with me" She started walking towards the left side and they reached an elevator . Maria walked in and Misaki quickly followed her . The started going straight which was strange for an elevator and then suddenly they went for a sudden downfall. Misaki got scared to the core , her heart beating against her chest and she was sure Maria could here it . Misaki grabbed the railing and looked at Maria wondering if she needed help but...Maria was standing as if nothing was happening and she was least affected by it .

When they finally reached Misaki was nauseous then ever . She lay down on the floor not bothering where she was , she needed ...to calm her nerves . She got up two minutes later and sighed

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Good so this is your training place" Maria said as she looked straight .

Misaki expected another breathtaking scenes ...but no they were just doors and the place they were standing was like a hotel lobby ."This?" Misaki asked

"Yup"

"How many more people do you require Maria?" And for the first time she noticed somebody else was also present besides her , Maria and the receptionist .

As the person walked towards her she noticed him properly . He had a cap on but yet his blue spiky hair was coming out . He had a mask which covered his mouth and nose , and he was wearing big geeky kinda glasses . He was wearing a simple blue Tee and black jeans and mid calf brown boots (Men Boots!)

"I told you I'll keep recruiting members till I think its enough"

"Really now? This girl?" He said pointing towards Misaki with his thumb

"Yeah . So?"

He walked closer towards Misaki and for the first time beneath his geeky glasses she saw emerald green eyes staring at her .

"Your choice is bad as ever" He said as he walked away

"Wait now . Its rude to go without introducing yourself"

He turned around and stood in front of Misaki

"And what did she do to earn my name?"

Maria grabbed his ear and shouted "Where are your MANNERS?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes .

"You are as unbelievable as ever"

"You are as stupid as ever"

"You are a moron!"

"You are an idiot!"

"You imbecile!"

"You good - for nothing lady!"

Maria huffed loudly and turned her her attention back to Misaki who was watching them both rant .

"Fine you win , now will you please introduce yourself?"

"Nope!"

 _So much for an introduction_. Misaki thought

"Um...Hi its nice to meet you" Misaki said

He stared at her and rolled his eyes again

"Misaki sorry for his manners , guess I gotta teach him some!" She said as she grabbed his ear again

"Misaki meet Zero"

* * *

 **And I end it here!  
**

 **I know there was no fighting and no prologue either ...:(**

 **But I promise to make it better next time...**

 **Reviews will be appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back with another chapter for you guyz!**

 **The reviews were so lovely I started crying (Note the exaggeration) But they were awesome and thank you so very much for the reviews they made me wanna immediately write more!**

 **But ofcourse I had to take care of LIITA first coz its update wz due...**

 **I present to you the next and the new chapter...**

* * *

"Zero?" Misaki asked after Maria told her as she wanted to confirm the fact that his name was actually Zero

"Yeah , his name is Zero" Maria said as she let go of the guy she was strangling less then 10 seconds ago

"Oh! Nice to meet you" Misaki said as she bowed "...Zero"

"Well as I told you that we do not disclose any information regarding the organization , that is why his name is Zero"

"Like code names?"

"You could say that too"

"Nice. So would I get one too?"

"When you become capable of doing missions"

"Oh"

The guy ( namely Zero) standing in front of her studied her wearily and sighed . He turned around and just as he started to walk away he was stopped yet again by none other than Maria holding him back by his collar

"Won't you like to know why I wanted to introduce you to her so badly"

"Nope" He said as he again started walking

"Well the choice is yours because your coming back tomorrow"

"And why is that?"

"Your Misaki's trainer after all"

Zero stopped dead in his tracks . He turned so slowly Misaki almost swore he was waiting for Maria to take back her words but Maria held her ground and smirked .

"Did I even by mistake hear you wrong?"

"No. And as far as I know your hearing skills are the best"

"Your kidding" He said as he laughed lightly (in a very dangerous way) and made his way back to Maria "And if you aren't better know that you should be"

"Sorry Zero . But you aren't having your way this time"

"Maria this isn't acceptable! Fine! But you know what's really getting on my nerves? Definitely not the training part...but!" He looked at Misaki and sighed . He then looked at Maria as if signalling her to understand it.

Maria wasn't the only one who got it . The other person who had been intruding on their conversation (even though she had no choice or intention to do so) also understood what the guy in front was trying to imply

"I am so sorry Maria - san but its probably better if I don't join the organization"

"MISAKI! Don't let his words get to you! He is always that way with everyone . He has always been this rude" Maria said in an attempt to stop Misaki as she purposely focused on the word rude and made a popping sound at the 'd'

Misaki sighed . She knew that Maria was trying very hard to convince her to not leave but she didn't want to cause commotion and annoy anyone by joining the group. And then she told Maria the exact same thing

Maria grit her teeth and tapped her foot "Zero...apologize"

For a second Zero stared at her like he was seeing something weird "Are you stupid? No way"

"Zero...do it"

"And what did I do to apologize?"

"ZERO!"

"Sorry Maria but you aren't having your way this time" He said as he slightly smirked

Maria looked thoughtful for a moment before a smirk with a smile mixed made its way on her face "Okay , So if Misaki beats you in a fight you'll apologize to her. How does that sound?"

Both the people in front of her stared at her as if she was nuts and then all hell broke loose "ARE YOU CRAZY?" They chorused

"No" Came back her simple reply

"First thing she can't beat me in a fight , so no use trying"

"Wanna bet?"

"One second! What he said might be true! If he is already a part of your organization doesn't it mean he is strong?"

"How about a change in rules then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If she manages to land a single hit on me , which is not possible , okay lets make it if she is able to touch me , I'll not only apologize but also become her trainer. Now how does that sound?"

"Perfect" Maria said

 _Where is my opinion in it?_ Misaki thought as she hopelessly looked at Maria

"Come on Misaki let me show you the way"

"This is gonna be bad..So so bad" Misaki muttered as she silently trailed behind Maria

* * *

Maria gestured Misaki to enter the room she just had and Misaki did. There was nothing 'Great' about the room like Misaki had expected it to be . It was normal infact quite normal. It was perfectly empty with only light coming from the ...ceiling?

"Don't look at it like that. We are gonna observe the match between the two of you and come to a conclusion - then she looked at Zero - ofcourse the deal remains"

"I still have a bad feeling about this"

"Well all the best Misaki , kick some ass"

"Easy for you to say" She muttered

"See ya" And Maria shut the door behind her

"How is she gonna see us then?"

"Why? You scared I might do something to you?"

" Course I don't trust men"

"Interesting"

"Misaki can you hear me?" Maria's voice boomed

"I-I can , but where are you?"

"Behind the wall on your left"

"I see" _Creepy._ She thought as she stared at the wall

"Okay , so I think I told both of you the rules . You may start!"

"Wanna surrender?"

 _I would have long ago if I had the choice its only that lately people have started making decisions on my behalf and also if I do surrender Maria will kill me_ "How about no?"

 **(Okay so everything in Italics is what Misaki is thinking just to tell you so that u don't get confused)**

"I gave you a choice"

"Whatever"

They both fell silent after that . Zero was waiting for her to make a move and Misaki was waiting for Maria to give up and tell them to stop . Instead -

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH WAITING FOR HUH? I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" And Maria's voice boomed making both of them cover their ears

"Lets get this over with" Misaki said as she took a fighting stance but there stood Zero with his hands behind his back not bothered by anything

Misaki rolled her eyes . She had enough irritating people to deal with . For instance that Usui Takumi . Oh! How she would love to beat him

She ran towards Zero and was about to punch him when he swiftly dodged it. She tried again . And again. But he kept dodging it again and again. And now she was pissed . But she wasn't going to hold back because now he had earned it himself

She kicked and punched but to no avail . Every single time Zero dodged it with new found dodging perfection.

"You know if you keep kicking like that I'll be able to see your underwear"

Misaki blushed _What did this idiot say?_ And she kicked once again so high that Zero had to duck. He smirked and even behind his hood and geeky glasses Misaki could see it.

"Polka dots eh? Nice choice" And Misaki blushed and became so red that her face matched her jacket

"You pervert!" She said as she tried to punch him again and he dodged it again

"Hey Maria am I allowed to hit her? The deal says I'll lose if she touches me but if I touch her does that count?" He said as he ducked and dodged her punch again

"Aren't those the same things?"

"Course they aren't"

"Zero don't try to fool me"

He pouted "But its boring"

"Deal with it"

Misaki stopped . What was she doing? Was she this pathetic? Was she so bad at fighting ? Hadn't she beaten up so many guys from her school? Or was it that they were weak? Misaki stiffened . How could she let someone as idiotic and irritating as him beat her? She was gonna beat him and give him the shock of his life!

"Given up already? I told you Maria this is no use!"

Maria didn't respond it was almost as if she had peeked inside Misaki's head and came to know what she was thinking.

"How about a change of rules from my side?"

"Its too late"

Misaki acted as if she hadn't heard him "You are allowed to hit me and it won't be counted until I hit you and you get hurt or fall down either is fine"

Zero rose an eyebrow in amusement "And now your talking business"

 _Is he stupid? Or too ignorant?_ "Awesome , but before that Ms. Maria mind getting me a tracksuit?"

* * *

Misaki was back dressed in a full tracksuit and she was glaring at him. She had new found determination and confidence and she wanted to beat this guy so that'll he'll remember her for the rest of his life.

"So lets get this show on the road"

She ran towards him with her fist raised in order to punch him knowing he would duck she raised her leg in order to kick him but he was too fast and dodged her at the last second . Misaki was burning with her demon aura around her and it sent shivers down his back .

"Eh? New moves huh?"

"Shut...up" She said as she moved forward to kick him again

"Its one sided right? It won't be anymore" And Zero grabbed her foot (which she had earlier raised) and gave her a 360 degree rotation and threw her towards the wall.

Misaki crashed just as Zero expected her to. She got up but her head was spinning . She stumbled a bit before regaining her senses and as she looked up she was met with Zero's intense gaze "Quitting?"

"NO!" She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him with all his energy and used her other hand to punch her but Zero grabbed it and started squeezing it ...quite mercilessly.

Tears started to form on Misaki's eyes and she bit her lip as she tried to stop them from falling "Now? Do you quit now?"

 _Do I? Do I want to quit? I so badly wanna join this Organization! But...I am too weak!_

Zero let go of her fist and with one hand in his pocket turned to leave the room but was stopped with Maria's voice "So you surrender Zero? Ready to become Misaki's trainer?"

He stopped "I don't remember losing. If someone whose lost is her" He said gesturing towards Misaki who was caressing her fist

"I don't remember surrendering" Misaki's who had now found her voice said

Zero turned to face her "But its over from my side . You are too weak to even qualify for Phantom Thieves"

"No wonder your walking away" _What are you doing Misaki? Stop your mouth! You know he is better and more powerful!_

Zero glared at her "Quite true . Fighting with you wasted lots of time. That's why I am walking away"

"But the fights not ended yet!" Misaki shouted

"Tell me why are you so desperate?" _Why am I desperate? Because I find things like this cool? Is that even a reason?_

"See? You don't have a reason to join. Everyone who works here are here because of their own different reasons which brought them here . And then there is you...who thinks of this as a joke"

"I don't..."

"Prove it"

"I-I can't"

"See? Its no use"

"No...But let me tell you that even if I don't have the answer today someday I will have it and I promise to give you a proper answer!"

Zero's eyes widened a bit and he took a deep breath "Alright then. Hit me with your best shot . But let me tell you I am still the best"

"Oh yeah?" Misaki ran towards him with her fist raised

"How many times will you do the same thing?" Zero said as he ducked but Misaki kicked him instead and he dodged that too . She grit her teeth and pulled him with both his arms and threw him across her shoulders but Zero landed perfectly on his feet . He grabbed her shoulder and she was about to make him kiss the floor by kicking him but he jumped and his foot landed on hers . Misaki clamped her hand on her mouth because she wanted to shout so badly but couldn't. And Zero...he just smirked and pressed it a bit more.

"Get off!" She shouted

"Make me"

Misaki grabbed Zero's arm and pressed it and then he saw the glint in her eyes . No way! He had lost his alertness cause he was enjoying this way too much. She picked him and threw him and he practically skid across the room in a crouched manner . He finally stopped and soon as he looked up Misaki flicked his forehead and he fell(Finally).

"ALRIGHT! CALLS FOR CELEBRATION I WON!" Misaki shouted

"You don't get it so fast" And Zero grabbed her foot and pulled her and she fell right beside him.

"Why you!" But Misaki was stopped with Maria coming in

"With all rights , with all rules followed we are hereby happy to inform that Miss Misaki Ayuzawa has not only joined the Phantom Thieves , she has also defeated our strongest member Zero! Congratulations!"

"Excuse me? She just caught me off guard"

Maria slapped him on the back "Of course caught him off guard and defeated him" And she and Misaki laughed together

Zero sighed and started walking towards the exit "Ayuzawa"

Misaki looked up "Yes?"

"Tomorrow evening meet me here"

"Why?" Zero almost wanted to bang his head on the wall

"Because your training starts tomorrow..."

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!"

"Also..."

"Also?"

He turned to look her "Congratulations...on winning" and he smiled a bit

Misaki was awestruck for sometime before she realized "T-Thanks!" But he was gone . Misaki decided to thank him tomorrow

Little did she know that he had heard her.

* * *

Misaki asked for directions again for the eighth time . This school was so large that she had difficult to find a single room! Not her classroom . She had learnt how to remember the way to her classroom from the most random things like when you enter you see the blue vase there and from there you take a right and things like that . But Maria wanted her to search for a room she had never been to before .

But she still remembered her conversation with Maria this morning . How she had told her that she should find the Student Council of WestWood High and meet them after school cause they were all members of Phantom Thieves . But searching for a single room in this big school was a nightmare .

Finally Misaki stood in front of two big brown wooden doors which read 'STUDENT COUNCIL' . She exhaled in happiness . She knocked on the door twice and took a step back and nervously pulled her bow tie . When she heard a 'Come in!' She entered

And when those wooden doors opened Misaki saw...her classmates? Sakura , Shizuko , Natalia , Tora , Ryuu , Kuuga , Kanou(Who she came to know a few days back) and there was another blue haired girl. But who among them was Zero? If they had blue hair they didn't have emerald colored eyes and the reverse.

They all smiled at her and she tried to smile back but failed miserably. But by the looks of it none of them looked like Zero.

"'Misaki Ayuzawa..." Misaki looked around frantically and saw that none of the members in front of her had opened their mouth and then she noticed that there was another member in this room who she hadn't seen yet .

"The Student Council of WestWood High..." And she realized that there was someone sitting on the swivel leather chair which was facing the big window at the back of the room .

The chair turned and Misaki's eyes popped out "Welcomes you" Even though she knew it couldn't be a part of her screamed. What was Usui Takumi doing here?

 _Wait! No way! Could it be that ... that...Usui Takumi was Zero?_

* * *

 **And the chapter ends here!  
**

 **I am really sorry for updating so late but the next time I update will be after two weeks coz my exams are starting ...darn them!**

 **So I need a little help in deciding a code name for Misaki so if you guys have anything in mind feel free to PM me or put it in the reviews! And the one I choose I'll dedicate a chapter to the person!**

 **Also I would like you to check out my other story LIITA (LOVE IS IN THE AIR)! ^^**

 **Anyways I really hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Do leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Tear is back with another chapter just for you!**

 **OMG! The reviews were simply AMAZING! Thank you so very much!**

 **And now that my exams are over it'll be even easier for me to update (not that I update very often...)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS . I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE**

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter.**

* * *

Misaki woke up with a jolt . _A nightmare ._ She thought wearily as she rubbed her temple. Usui Takumi was Zero? It sure was a nightmare . But it felt very real and true that it sent shivers down Misaki's back . Somehow she didn't want Usui Takumi to be Zero . That guy was more than unbearable.

The other day when Misaki , Sakura , Shizuko and Natalia had gone to grab a drink during P.E , Misaki had slipped and fallen down. Usui Takumi who was coincidentally buying a drink too gave her a cold look . Misaki rubbed her back as she sat and placed her drink beside her returning the look. Usui started walking back but stopped because Misaki was in his way.

"Your prince in shining armour is not going to come to your aid"

"What do you mean?"

"Put in simple words ; get out of the way"

"Huh?"

"Get out of the way or else I'll step on you"

"What?"

He actually lifted his foot in an attempt to step on her but Misaki crawled out of the way at the right time and he set his foot down and walked away leaving an angry Misaki shooting daggers at his back.

That wasn't the only time such things happened . Such things happened a lot . When she and him had fought for the same guide in the Library which pissed the librarian so much that she shooed them away.

Different things happened and it always ended with Misaki getting pissed off. She despised Usui Takumi and tried to stay away as much as possible .

She lay down and ran her hand through her hair trying to remove Usui Takumi from her thoughts.

* * *

"Ah , Misaki glad I found you here" Maria said walking towards Misaki during recess

"What happened?"

"I want you go to the Student Council room after school today"

Misaki gulped "Why?"

"Because all Student Council members are members of the Organization"

 _Too much like my dream. Please don't let it be true_ "Is it? Sure thing I'll make sure to visit it"

"Alright see you around" And with that she walked away

 _If it turns out like my dream , if everything else is the same , that'll mean that my bad days have arrived because I know Usui Takumi being my trainer will make sure I have nothing less than hell_

* * *

Misaki knocked on the door and pulled on her bowtie nervously . Everything had gone the same way like in her dream. She had seen the same people on her way here but she didn't need to ask for directions because she remembered it real well .

When she heard a "Come in' she opened the door and the same people stood in front of her. Sakura , Shizuko , Natalia , Tora , Ryu , Kuuga , Kanou and the new blue haired girl. And it didn't even surprise her now.

And now here it came . 'Misaki Ayuzawa , the Student Council of WestWood high welcomes you'. But no . No such thing was heard and awkward silence filled the room.

"U-Uhm...I never knew all of you would be in the Student Council"

"Well we are part of the Phantom Thieves aren't we?"

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking which among you is Zero?"

"None of us. It is true that he is the President but he never comes to the room. Who knows why Maria made him the President . He is never here I bet he doesn't even care that he is the President"

 _Fits so much in his character_ "I see" _Guess gotta live with that now_

* * *

"You are late" Zero said as he tapped his foot impatiently. Misaki noted the fact that his blue hair was visible more than ever as he wasn't wearing his hood.

"Sorry" Misaki said "Maria-san had some last minute work and she said she would drop me so that is the reason I got late"

"Do not repeat it" Zero said as he turned around "Anyways first I am gonna show you around a bit and then we start with the training"

"Alright" And Zero started walking with Misaki following behind slowly

"Why didn't you come to the Student Council room today? I heard you're the President"

"I didn't want to"

"So much for knowing your real identity" Misaki muttered

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Never knew you were so interested in me"

"Just curious!"

"Yes yes"

And they fell silent. All they could hear was their footsteps. As they exit the tunnel they were currently in , they could hear lots of noise. It was busy everywhere. Most of the people walked around in lab coats , making real fast conversation either with the person they are walking with or on the phone.

Zero walked past them without a care for the world and Misaki walked behind him looking 360 degree awestruck by everything she saw. Zero kept walking and soon they entered another tunnel.

"Let me show you the Headquarters first" Zero said as he pressed the button for the elevator. When it arrived he walked inside and pulled his sleeve , revealing a shiny silver bracelet with an emerald gem in the middle. He turned his hand in such a way as to have the gem scanned.

"Welcome Zero. Where would you like to go?"

"The headquarters"

 _Wow! That was so cool! The gem thing and whatever happened after that!_ Misaki thought as the scene unfolded in front of her

"What was that you just did?" She questioned

"Proof of the fact that I am a member"

"I would get one too?"

"Pretty soon"

And when they reached Misaki realized she had been here before. She had come here yesterday and this was the place from where Maria had taken her to the training place where she met Zero.

"So this is the Headquarters from where everyone gets their orders. Its sad we can't enter it , we need permission for that. So all you can do is stare at the big doors all you want"

"O-Okay"

"Lets go. We have to finish this today"

"Y-Yes"

He turned and was about to press the button to the elevator but stopped. Instead he pushed his sleeve back again and pressed the gem and then crossed his arms .

In less than a minute the same kind of car with which Maria had brought her here arrived. Zero did the same things Maria had done and entered. He looked at Misaki who was still standing out. He lowered the window in front of her

"Don't tell me I have to pick you up like a baby and place you on the seat"

"Huh? No!" Misaki said as she opened the door and entered

"Where would you like to go Master Zero?"

"The training department"

"As you wish"

And yet again the car rose slowly , turned and started moving. Misaki looked around as they exit the tunnel and entered in that busy atmosphere again. This time though they kept going straight . This was the first time Misaki was going through this place for so long otherwise they would exit one tunnel and enter another all the time.

"So what is this 'Training department'?"

"Its basically related to everything related to the Organization's training"

"Thats it?"

"Its one of the few departments here"

"So there are others?"

"Yeah"

"Like?"

"The 'Tech Department' and the 'Clean up squad' . Then there is also 'Mechanical' and 'Weapon' departments"

"So what does the Training department do?"

"Deals with different styles of training. They find out what kind of fighting style would be suited for you"

"What do you think would be the best suited one for me?"

"I dunno. You don't get results so fast. It takes max. an hour or something. And because we have about three hours roughly we could as well find out today"

"Alright"

"Now get out we reached"

"Woah" Was the first thing that came from Misaki's mouth.

"Its just the door. You have enough time to admire it later. But we have some work to finish now"

"But I have never seen such a big door"

"Whatever. Come on" And he led her inside. Inside people worked on laptops , Computers, Tabs and looked very busy. No one seemed to notice them.

Zero walked right in the middle and turned left at the end and walked to the extreme corner where a girl had her legs on the desk and was playing minecraft. She had her hair in a pixie haircut with highlights of black on light yellow . She was chewing bubblegum and looked up when she heard them approaching

"I could complain to Maria about you" Zero said as he pulled a chair and sat beside her

"They love me . They could never kick me out" She replied . Her gaze then fell on Misaki "And you are?"

"Misaki . Misaki Ayuzawa"

"Sanae. Nice to meet you Misaki , Misaki Ayuzawa"

"Don't be a moron" Zero said

"So tell me what brings you here?"

"I want you to do the IPG for her"

"IPG?" Misaki questioned

"For her?"

"Yes. Maria made me her 'Trainer' . So atleast I am supposed to know how to train her"

"Good luck with that"

"Thanks" Zero replied

"I was talking to her" Sanae replied pointing at Misaki

Zero punched her arm and she stuck her tongue out

"So what is this IPG?"

"Inner play guard" Sanae replied "It is used to know how your brain works . To see when you're given a situation how your brain reacts to it. Based on that we tell you whether more tests have to be taken or your result is clear"

"Inner play guard…"

"Its name is Inner play guard because it doesn't allow your brain to think straight. It...you could say in a way plays with your brain"

"And because your brain is the one giving you orders it will be the one deciding where you are suited best"

"O-Okay. So what do we have to do?"

"That will be done by Sanae"

"Later. I am busy"

"Playing minecraft?" Zero pulled out the wire of her computer "You are not busy anymore"

"You!" Sanae growled

"You are free to continue it later"

"You are buying me coffee then , the bill's on you"

"Alright"

Sanae got up and opened her drawer . She started shoving things here and there. A good 20 seconds she pulled out a pair of spectacles.

"Lets go" And she lazily put her feet through her already tied shoes and without even wearing them properly she started walking with Zero and Misaki behind her .

She walked straight and passed the way they just came from. When they reached the end she took a right , and then a left and stopped as if scanning her surroundings . There were doors on both sides . Sanae started walking again and entered the third room on the left side.

The room had two parts. The first was from where they entered. It consisted of three chairs , and some computers.

The other part had one chair that looked a lot like the one you see with the dentist. Next to it was a weird looking machine.

"Go sit there" Sanae pointed at the chair on the other side of the room. The two parts were divided with a glass wall in the middle.

Misaki opened the door and entered the second part and obediently sat down. Sanae looked a bit busy as she switched the computers on. She then entered the room with a small packet in hand.

"Here" She handed it to Misaki . Misaki curiously held it up and saw it had a capsule

"Eat it when I tell you to do so"

Misaki nodded and Sanae moved on to the weird machine and switched it on. She pressed a few buttons and then took out some wires. She turned and walked back to where Misaki was . Sanae brushed Misaki's hair out of her face and placed three wires on her head which stuck to it. She took out another set of wires and placed them on both of her arms.

"There. Now I want you to listen to me carefully. When you eat this capsule it'll make you dizzy in 30 seconds or at the maximum a minute. You needn't panic . When you start feeling dizzy I'll start asking you some questions more like scenarios and situations and think of the best possible outcome. You are gonna be dizzy which will force your brain to think for the best possible solution"

"Why not do it when I am normal?"

"Because when you are dizzy and can't think things straight , your brain will start stressing and at such times these wires will help your brain from making you a mess. It will also tell us more like show us what you are thinking or what is the condition of your brain so that if we see a slight problem we'll knock you out"

"K-Knock me out?"

"Yup. You ready?"

"Y-Yeah"

Sanae returned to the other room. She fiddled around a bit more and then looked at Misaki "Lie down" Misaki nodded and followed what Sanae said.

"Fine. Now have the capsule. You don't need water . Just gulp it"

Misaki took the capsule out and gulped. She slowly placed it in her mouth and as it slowly slid down her throat she gulped it.

As Sanae had told her she started feeling dizzy and her head started to ache. Her eyelids were drooping and she felt the sudden urge to sleep.

"Misaki! Can you hear me?" Sanae called out . Misaki in return nodded weakly.

"Alright Misaki , listen to me carefully! You don't need to do anything just answer the three questions I ask you"

"S-Sure"

"You and two of your best friends are in your enemy's hideout. They are trying to kill you and you have to get out. To free yourself you have two choices , two gates. One will lead the three of you out but its going to take four hours roughly by running to get out. There are high chances of all the three of you getting caught. The other door will only allow any two to go. It is the fastest way to get you out. You have three iron rods in your possession. What will you do?"

Immediately on the screens in front of Zero and Sanae blurry images started to form. As they got clearer they could make out Misaki and... Sakura and Shizuko? Around them were walls made of mud and rocks and in front of them were two large iron doors . But suddenly everything went black.

"What am I ...doing...doing in the enemy's hideout anyways?" Misaki questioned

Zero facepalmed and Sanae spoke again "To take revenge"

"Oh...but what did they do?"

"What is wrong with her?" Zero said as he grit his teeth

"They had kidnapped your family and now that you had freed them , it was your chance to get out"

"O...Kay"

And the same images popped on the screen again. When they saw Misaki her brow was furrowed and it seemed she had problem thinking. Her face remained like that for a long time and Sanae and Zero remained silent to see what will she do.

And then her face turned normal and Sanae and Zero turned to the screen to see what was happening. Their eyes widened at what they saw. And then Misaki spoke.

"I ...I would take the gate ...which allows all the three of us to get out...then after I go inside I would break ...break the wall in the middle... and enter the one which takes us out faster..."

"You are kidding me..." Sanae said as she stared at Misaki "This girl...this girl where did Maria find her?"

"I have no clue"

"I have seen people strain their heads to come up with an answer and most of the time they sacrifice themselves for their friends but the answer this girl gave...its remarkable"

"Sanae can I sleep?"

"NO!"

Misaki pouted "Alright"

"So here is the next one...listen carefully" Misaki nodded

"You have to retrieve a really important package in your enemy's hideout. You have one minute to retrieve it and then you have to blow the place up. You have a team of ten. What are you going to do? You have only one and a half minute if you break in. Remember you have to destroy the hideout . Don't say anything just think"

Misaki's forehead became furrowed as she thought hard. And again blurry images and this time Zero and Sanae saw , A cloudy night sky and a tall building in front of them and it was breezy. Then came in view Misaki and 9 other people who had question marks as their heads. Misaki ordered them and they nodded and split. Misaki ran through the front door with two people behind her while the other seven started climbing the building. She killed the receptionist and the two guards and proceeded to first floor. It wasn't as easy because most of the enemies were down here. Misaki ordered the other two to go downstairs and join the others who had already finished retrieving the package and had boarded the helicopter. Misaki dodging all the people and killing several on her way jumped out of the window and caught the rope and threw a grenade inside the building and she flew away as the building caught fire.

"Why does it look like a perfect ending to an action film?" Zero questioned

"No clue . But it was very well thought"

"So I would…" Misaki started

"It's alright Misaki you needn't tell us what happened"

"If you…" She yawned "Say so…"

"Misaki the next one is real difficult and answer carefully" Misaki nodded at what Sanae said

"You are in such a situation where you can only save one between your Mother and Lover , who would you choose?"

Without missing a beat Misaki replied "My mom. I would save my Mom"

"That was fast. I would choose my lover any day" Zero said

"This is a question people can't answer. But only two people including that girl have given the answer so fast" Sanae answered and Zero frowned a bit. When they looked at Misaki they realized she was already fast asleep.

* * *

"Get up already!" Misaki felt someone shake her and her eyes immediately popped open.

"Huh? What happened?" Asked a bewildered Misaki

"You have been sleeping for 10 minutes now , and you have wasted lots of time"

 _How is 10 minutes of peaceful sleeping waste of time?_ "Oh sorry!"

"Come on. We have other places we need to go" Zero said and then turned to Sanae "We'll be back!" She looked up and nodded then resumed her work

They exit the room and start walking back from where they came. Zero walked ahead and Misaki quietly followed.

They used the elevator again and then that weirdly awesome looking car. No conversations were made and Misaki didn't make an attempt.

As they were entering the new place she realized they were going higher , quite near to the ceiling. Misaki looked down and saw people doing experiments wearing goggles and some type of costume. They were mixing , adding , stirring all kinds of different things and it looked like they had entered some kind of lab.

They kept going forward and Misaki watched in awe as they worked fearlessly. They took a turn and suddenly the place became quiet because they entered what looked like a abandoned hallway which seemed to stretch out for miles. It had doors on both sides of the hallway but it looked no less then a haunted house.

They lowered a bit but kept moving . In the middle of the hallway on the right side stood a door which was larger in size and stood out a bit. They stopped right in front of it and following Zero's lead Misaki got stood in front of the door and Zero grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. As soon as they opened it

"DUCK!" Somebody shouted and Zero shut the door immediately. And a second later something hard came and hit the door leaving quite a dent on it , which could be seen from the outside. A good thirty seconds later Zero slowly opened the door again and Misaki entered behind him equally cautious. Inside the room were four ladies and one guy who looked younger than Misaki. He was in the middle and the other four were crowded around him ...congratulating him?

Their was a blue head in the crowd of women who noticed them and exclaimed "Ah! Zero!"

Zero nodded in their direction and the rest of them went quiet and smiled in his direction. Misaki was slowly taking in their appearances as she studied them carefully.

"Are you new?" The same blue haired lady asked

"Huh? Ah yes!" Misaki replied

"Well , Welcome to Phantom Thieves!"

"Thank you"

"I am Satsuki , this is Honoka , this is Subaru , and this is Erika" She said as she slowly introduced the girls out there who waved. _The blue head is Satsuki , The blonde is Honoka , the green head is Subaru and the red head is Erika. Alright!_

"Hello" Misaki greeted politely

"Oh! And this is Aoi - chan!" She said as she gestured towards the blue haired guy in the middle and he nodded in her direction and she did the same.

"So what brings you here?" Aoi asked

Zero pulled back his sleeve and gestured to that silver bracelet. Aoi nodded

"Its not got a name?"

"Well , different people call it different things. Feel free to call it whatever you like. Its most commonly called 'Destiny Maker' or 'Life Saviour' " Aoi replied as he took out the gloves and moved to a nearby table and started to fiddle with something

" 'Destiny Maker' and 'Life saviour' . Why only these two?"

"Because the day you die this gem will break"

"So you all have one?"

"Yup!" They replied as they lifted to reveal theirs.

"Here" Aoi said as he gave her bracelet which was empty in the middle "Remember it will never come off until it is removed by some very extraordinary power so you have to wear it until you die"

"Any other way to remove it?"

"There is but only Maria knows how"

"Here let me help you wear it" Subaru offered and Misaki held her hand out

"Also remember that it is the proof of being a member of this organization" Subaru said as she put it on for Misaki "And you can do all sorts of things with just having this" She said as she held her hand up and showed it to her

"Now come here" Aoi gestured for her to come closer to where he was and Misaki did.

"Hopefully you aren't scared of injections" He said as he showed her one "And even if you are it doesn't matter to me"

"I am not!" Misaki protested

"Alright. Now be absolutely still" He said as he slowly inserted something weird in Misaki's skin in the middle of the bracelet where it was empty

"Now don't touch that part for another hour" He said as he slowly kept the injection inside

"What did you do?"

"Its one of the special liquids we have here. It is going to mix with your blood and form one of the 'Destiny Makers' "

"Wow.. That's nice"

"It is" He said "If that is all would you please leave?"

"Sorry please don't mind him" Satsuki apologized

"Its alright" Misaki said as she smiled "Thank you , by the way" And everyone waved

"Lets go" Zero said as he exit and with a last wave she hurried behind him

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"I have to show you something which will make things easier for both of us"

"And that is?" Misaki asked "Wait! Why this place again?" They were again in front of the training place.

"Because...you'll come to know"

"Okay"

Zero pressed the button for the elevator and entered it and instead pressed a button that read 'PHA'.

"What is your door number?" Zero asked

"Door number?"

"The apartment in which you live is owned by the 'Westwood corporations' so hopefully you remember your door number"

"Huh? Ofcourse. Its 299"

"Darn you Maria" Zero cursed "She planned this all along didn't she?" He said as he entered the number

"What do you mean?"

"My apartment is right next to yours"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Misaki shouted "How come I never noticed?"

"I bet that if you didn't notice that you wouldn't have noticed the fact that there is a station 500 meters away from the apartment that has one train which takes you directly to school?"

"THERE IS A PRIVATE TRAIN FOR THE SCHOOL?"

"And also the fact that to reach here you always don't need Maria's help , these are very special elevators they take you directly to your house . Did you know that?"

"Nope"

"Good thing. Otherwise we would be wasting time because I am gonna show you how" Zero said as they entered a tunnel and the lights started to light up as they passed by. After what looked like one and a half mile of distance they suddenly stopped and started going upstairs and after reaching a certain height they turned left and went to the extreme corner and stopped.

The door opened and what looked like the wall in front of the T.V turned revealing a pathway for them. Just as Misaki was about to enter Zero stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You can come back later. I just wanted to show you"

"Oh. Okay" Misaki replied as she slowly moved away

* * *

"Sanae!" Zero called out as they entered the Training department again "Are the results ready?" He asked as he saw her coming towards them

"Yeah. I was just going through them"

"Alright then" Zero said as he walked towards the weird dentist chair and asked Misaki to follow him. But instead of going anywhere near it he passed it and came face to face with a plain wall.

He lifted his Index and Middle finger of his left hand and slowly parted them and a screen was formed out of nowhere and all Misaki could do was watch in awe.

"Scroll down to the last. You'll see it eventually" Sanae called out and Zero nodded as he moved his index finger up and down in a matter to scroll down and new files kept appearing and disappearing in thin air. He finally stopped as he came across the name 'Misaki Ayuzawa'. He clicked on what looked like the air. As the file opened he turned to face Misaki.

"These are your results based on the answers you have given"

Misaki looked at the screen which had popped out of nowhere. She slowly started to understand. What was written because half of it didn't make sense and the other half was filled with numbers. Yet she went through it and the more she read it the better she understood.

 ** _NAME _****_:_** ** _MISAKI AYUZAWA_**

 ** _AGE : 16_**

 ** _BLOOD GROUP :_** ** _A+_**

 ** _FAMILY :_ Father - Sakuya Ayuzawa  
Mother - Minako Ayuzawa  
Sister - Suzuna Ayuzawa  
 _  
_  
**

 ** _STATISTICS_**

 _ **MENTALITY : Strong willed**_

 ** _COMPOSURE: Determined about choices, tends to keep a cool composure during crucial times  
STRENGTHS: Tends to think rationally and creatively  
Physically Strong  
Natural Leader  
_**

 ** _WEAKNESSES: Sometimes allows emotions to take control  
Tends to give less priority to teammates ' safety _**

**_SKILLS_**

 ** _PHYSICAL STRENGTH : 60%_**

 ** _MENTAL STRENGTH : 80%_**

 ** _TEAM AWARENESS : 0_**

 ** _WILL POWER : 80%_**

 ** _ENDURANCE POWER : 50%_**

 ** _EMOTION CONTROL : 40%_**

 ** _RESPONSIBILITY FOR MISSIONS : 80%_**

 ** _OVERALL PERCENTAGE : 48%_**

"48%?" Misaki questioned

"That's a lot for a newcomer" Said Sanae as she walked towards them "Zero's percentage was 79%"

"Really?"

"Yup! But its still far from the highest"

"What was the highest?"

"98%"

"Woah..."

"There are a lot of talented people in this organization and we are merely a part of it...they could throw us out and not care what happens to us , its as easy as that but of course they care a lot hence they are trying to get more people to join the organization" Sanae said in a matter - of - fact manner.

"I-Is it?"

"And I have to say Maria's got quite the eye"

"Anyways thanks Sanae ...we'll be going. Thanks for your help" Zero asked as he walked towards the door

"Ah! Yes! Thank you so much!" Thanked Misaki as she bowed

"Anytime. I hope to meet you again" Said Sanae as she waved

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Asked Misaki

"This is last place we have to visit" Zero replied

"It is? Wait! I know this place! I mean this is the place we have visited the most!" exclaimed Misaki as she realized they were back to the training place.

"Now that I know which way would be the best to train you , I decided to atleast let you see the place we'll be training" Said Zero as he kept walking and passed the reception and walked straight and stopped in front of a very oddly normal looking door which read 'ZERO'. Misaki expected a small room with some equipments here and there , but what she saw next had her jaw touching the ground.

" You are kidding" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she saw the size of the room , it was no lees then a gymnasium.

"Nope. This is the place where we train"

"Wow"

"Now go home"

"So fast?"

"Yes. This is enough for today. I'll start tomorrow. You better be punctual"

"Yes!"

"Before I forget . Lift your sleeve"

"Huh?" Asked Misaki as she lfted her sleeve and saw a beautiful amber colored gem shining in the middle of the silver bracelet.

"See?"

"How did this happen?"

"The serum Aoi injected in your hand mixes with your blood cells and lots of different reactions happen in your body without you knowing and then this is formed. You are now an official member of the 'Phantom Thieves' "

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go" Zero said as he shooed her away

"One last thing. You _are_ coming to the Student Council room tomorrow?"

And Zero shut the door without replying.

* * *

Misaki hurried towards the training place as she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She stopped in front of the door that read 'ZERO' . He hadn't come to the Student Council room as Misaki had asked him to. She sighed and slowly entered the Gymnasium/ Training room . There was nobody in there and Misaki narrowed her eyes and decided to look around a bit.

There were all sorts of different equipments and there were only a handful which she could recognize. She looked around and made a note not to touch anything until she saw this small door which read 'STORE ROOM'. It had some noise coming from inside and Misaki decided to have a peek.

She entered the room very quietly and it looked like a normal store room you see in stores. It had huge shelves everywhere and Misaki slowly walked towards the sound. She saw someone fiddling with a box in the corner and she moved closer. She recognized that the jacket belonged to Zero and she revealed herself from behind a huge shelf as Zero turned and Misaki froze as Emerald orbs met Amber ones.

But the thing that disturbed her the most was that the guy had emerald eyes ... _and blonde hair._

* * *

 **Goodness Gracious! This might be the longest chapter I have ever written!  
**

 **But I am really sorry for updating after almost 2 months...hopefully the chapter was long enough to satisfy you guys...and its probably very late now and I guess I am supposed to sleep but I told my friends I would update it on Saturday but I posted it on Sunday ...but Hey! I tried! Please forgive me for any grammatical errors ..  
**

 **I will hopefully have another chapter out by the end of this month before New Year's...**

 **Hoped you liked the chapter!**

 **To be continued... so stay tuned!**

 **MYSTEARICABLAZE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahallo!**

 **I am back with another chapter for ya'll!**

 ***ducks behind her shield* I am sorry! And if you don't spare me for the late *grenades thrown* extremely late update , you might never see how this story ends!**

 **The reviews lifted my spirits thank you!**

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter.**

* * *

"Usui Takumi?" Misaki asked as her eyes widened in horror.

A super awkward silence filled the room as Usui got up and fully faced Misaki.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait" Usui turned and took something out of the box he was fiddling with. He shoved things here and there and took out the geeky glasses and mask which Zero wore. He slowly wore them and turned to face Misaki and put his hood on as Misaki's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

The only thing that was different was the hair instead of blue it was blonde...but the rest was same.

"How did you get all this? Wait don't tell me you-"

"You're hopeless"

"So , tell me who are you? Of course your appearance matches Zero a lot. Are you his twin?"

Usui clicked his tongue in irritation and lifted the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the bracelet he was wearing.

"Are you-?"

"I _am_ Zero"

"No you are not.." She looked at him and his eyes gave her the answer she didn't wanna hear "No..I don't believe this..'

"You were told that this bracelet cannot be removed by anyone else except Maria. And as I am not Maria , I cannot remove this or have it forcefully removed. Not like I want to. But this is the same bracelet I showed you yesterday"

"You and Zero are...the same?" Misaki asked her eyes filled with horror.

"Happy realization , tube light"

"Damn" Misaki cursed under her breath as her head processed the things Zero / Usui had just said "So..that means you are the Student Council President?

"Sadly...yes"

"Damn! I have so many questions to ask"

"Feel free to ask me whatever you want to"

" Why did you hide your appearance when you met me? Or why didn't Maria inform me? And why didn't you come to the Student Council meeting today? And why does everyone call you Zero when your name is Usui? Why does -"

"- Misaki Ayuzawa. Breathe"

She shut her mouth and took a deep breath. She then lifted her gaze to meet him. Without mistake they had the same green orbs and the height also looked same. Their body language , way of speaking , gestures everything was same.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked , deciding to ask one question at a time.

"Because it seemed unneeded. I wasn't going to tell you for another month , but you found out in the first two weeks"

"And why are you the Student Council President?"

"It seriously wasn't my doing. I am one of the most powerful people of our age , so maybe Maria thought I might be best suited or something. Well , that's what she told me"

"Why are you called Zero? I know it's a code name but who gave it to you?"

"I haven't failed a single mission till date , that's how the name was given. As for who gave it to me. It was given to me by my mentor"

"Why did you join the 'Phantom Thieves' ?" Misaki asked carefully. She knew this was absolutely none of her business , but hey! She was curious.

"You talk too much" Usui / Zero said as he narrowed his eyes watching each and every move of her's carefully.

"But I-"

"Shush. I am going to get some real training in today. You better not slack off"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

He nodded in response and started walking past her and opened the door. When he realized she wasn't following he turned and narrowed his eyes. "You coming or not?"

"C-Coming!"

They kept walking in silence till Misaki decided to speak "Your parents know?"

"About what?"

"This" She said making a circle with her hand in front of her to refer to everything.

"No"

"Why don't these people tell them?"

"You think any parent would willingly send their child here?"

"No"

"That is why"

"So everyone's parents think they are sending their kids to one of the best schools on scholarships when they are actually just going to work in a secret organization?"

"Not exactly. Not everyone in school is part of the organization. But ofcourse , the ones in the SC aren't the only ones"

"So there are more of them in school?"

"Yeah. Many of our juniors and seniors. They could be people you shared a table with in lunch , someone you passed in the corridor , someone you by mistake bumped in and you wouldn't know it"

"So you know everyone?"

"No. Nobody does" He said.

"So how do they-?" Zero rose a hand to silence her.

"You ask too many questions. What did your Mom make you eat when you were small? Because you are a very curious girl"

"My Mom is the best cook known to mankind"

"Oh?" Usui rose and eyebrow in amusement "Which restaurant does she work in?"

"Ayuzawa Minako doesn't need to work anywhere to prove her talent" Misaki said as her lips curved in a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

Usui stopped walking and turned to face her "What did you say her name was?"

"Ayuzawa Minako.."

Usui opened his mouth but shut it again. If Maria hadn't told her yet. He wouldn't either.

He walked towards a treadmill and gestured her to get on it.

"Alright..so let's just start with 80 kilometers for starters and then we can-"

"80 KILOMETERS?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"No I am not. Now get on it before I am forced to strap you to it"

"But I can't-!"

"This won't do..it's your first day. Shut up and do as I say"

"But 80 is too much! Reduce that a bit"

"79 then..not lesser than that"

"This is crazy. I am not doing it"

"You can't back off now. If you don't wanna get kicked out of this Organisation , shut up and train"

"But still. This is too-"

"-Zero!" The door burst open and Maria entered ..then stopped "What happened to..?" She asked gesturing to his outfit.

"No use. She found out"

"Ah. That was fast. Anyway..you guys can come in" Turning around she opened the door further as Sakura , Shizuko , Natalia and Chiyo came in and waved at Misaki who waved back.

"What's going on?" Usui asked.

"You" Maria said pointing her index finger at him "Are coming with me. I have some work for you-"

"But we just started…"

"-And these girls here are going to train Misaki in your absence"

"Absence? Is he going somewhere?"

"Uh ..yes. We'll tell you that later. Girls , please suit yourselves. Zero let's go"

"I thank you for saving me" Zero muttered as he followed her out in a lazy manner.

Misaki's jaw clenched and her eye twitched. She turned to face the other girls who were smiling.

"Are you going to make me run 80 Kilometers too?"

Sakura laughed walking towards Misaki "Typical Zero. No. Atleast not yet. We'll start with things that'll be easier for you"

"Bless your soul" Misaki muttered

"How does 20 kilometers sound?" Natalia asked as she started to fiddle around with the treadmill.

"Better than 80" Misaki replied and the rest laughed.

"That is actually not much for us..but because you are new and it'll take some time for you to get in that routine , we'll start with something that's easier"

"Okay.."

"And we'll join you"

* * *

"Ah..I feel like I am going to die…" Misaki let out a shaky breath as she lay down on the ground.

"No one asked you to push your limits" Natalia reminded as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"But after twenty I…" Misaki sucked a huge breath "Felt I could do more..and then it just stretched till thirty eight.."

"Until you were panting like a dog which had been without water for days and fell off the treadmill" Chiyo finished , a sympathetic smile forming on her face.

"And now I have a feeling...I might not be able to come to school tomorrow. Let alone -"

"Nonsense" Shizuko cut her off "You will be able to do it. Don't think otherwise"

"Shizuko..go easy on her.." Sakura spoke as she crouched down "Are you okay ..? Do you need some water?"

"That would be nice" Misaki said as Chiyo tossed a bottle towards her which she caught.

"Fine we'll let you pass this time.." Shizuko said "Let's show you something you might be interested in"

"Lead the way.." Misaki said getting up.

* * *

"Is this for real?"

"Uh huh!" Sakura chirped as she saw the expression of awe on her face.

"Oh my god! This dagger is so cool!" Misaki said picking up a small knife which was curved like an axe but was small so that it looked like a dagger. "Hah! But the favorite's still the Katana!" Misaki exclaimed lifting one "What about you , Shizuko?"

"I am fine with laptops and computers rather than using any sort of weapon"

"Laptops and Computers?"

"Well , Shizuko specialises in computers and science. She can hack almost every system and deactivate any thing that needs power to work" Chiyo explained as Shizuko pushed her specs further up her nose.

"Oh.." Misaki lowered the Katana "So you all specialize in something or the other?"

"Yep" Natalia said as she picked up a shot gun "I specialize in weapons"

"And I specialize in..in..what you could say as different skills" Sakura said gulping nervously.

"What do you mean by ..different skills?"

"She specializes in different types of fighting skills..you know Judo , Aikido , Kung fu-"

"Basically Martial Arts?"

"No. I mean that too..but more like..she's a mix of many kinds of styles"

"Ahh..And Chiyo?"

"She..Well , you could call her a copycat"

"Heh?"

"That means she can see what her opponent is capable of and either copy the same thing or change it in such a way her opponent gets confused , not knowing what to do. Also she can speak twelve languages"

"You all..are really talented"

"Enough of that..let's show you what we really got you here for" Chiyo said as she opened a big glass case that was standing at the corner of the big room. Opening it she took out what looked like normal combat boots.

"Boots?" Misaki asked as she saw her wearing them.

"Yeah. But mind it. They aren't your normal boots"

"Wha-?" Just as Misaki was about to ask what she meant by that , Chiyo started to do the up and down sit ups.

"Been awhile since I used them" Chiyo said cracking her neck "Here I ...Go!" With that she took a huge leap and she went so high that Misaki's jaw hit the ground.

Less than two seconds later Chiyo was down "How was that?" She asked

"AWESOME!" Misaki squealed "How high was that? I bet atleast 20 meters!"

"Let's do this then!" Chiyo wrapped her arms around Misaki's waist and jumped again pulling Misaki with her.

"OH MY GOD! LORD SAAAVE ME!" Misaki screamed as she was at least 80 meters above the ground "CHIYO! DON'T LET GO! I'LL DIE! AHHHHHH!"

Misaki fell on the ground as soon as their feet landed on the floor. And it took almost a minute for her to calm down. When she finally did she looked around only to see Sakura and Natalia on the floor laughing their heads off. Shizuko was clutching her stomach and laughing and even Chiyo was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Misaki asked raising an eyebrow , her voice croaking from all the shouting.

"That was the most hilarious thing I have seen in ages!" Natalia laughed breaking into fits of laughter again.

"You are mean" Misaki huffed , crossing her arms.

"S-Sorry" Sakura apologized wiping away her tears.

"Anyway..this is another one of our amazing tools" Shizuko said as she threw a pair of goggles towards Sakura who caught them just in time.

"Yeah. This is one of my personal favorites" Sakura said putting them on.

"What are these for?"

"Uh..Night Vision , X-ray vision , See through stuff , for recording and translating"

"Woah"

"Misaki is wearing a peach tank top and below that-"

"-S-Shut up!"

* * *

"Damn...this hurts…" Misaki cursed as she failed to get up from her bed. Last night after the girls had shown her a dozen of mind blowing tools they called it a night and went back home. Turned out , they were in the same building.

And now the thirty eight kilometer running was taking a toll on her body. And she hated it. _Guess I should skip school today._

Somehow , managing to pull herself out of her bed , she walked out of her bedroom to get herself a glass of water.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed a tray resting peacefully on her dining table. That tray had four different colored bottles on it. Beside it was a note. Picking it up Misaki strained her eyes to read it.

 _Dear Misaki ,_

 _We were sure that your sides , joints and muscles would ache so much that you would want to skip school so here are some medicines specially made in our laboratory. They help in reducing pain._

 _The brown bottle - Massage it on your body before taking a bath. Also take a bath only with hot or lukewarm water. That will help._

 _The long green one - Use it as a soap while you are taking a bath. It has lots of healing properties. Not to mention an amazing jasmine smell. Remember , hot water._

 _The red plastic bottle - It is basically a powder and not liquid. Apply it on your body after bath. Like the others , it also has healing properties._

 _The silver bottle - This isn't to be applied. You have to take one spoon of it , after breakfast._

 _Remember that neither of the the liquid except the one in the silver bottle is to be taken internally. They are extremely dangerous._

 _Take care!_

 _See you at school!_

 _XOXO_

 _Chiyo , Natalia , Shizuko and Sakura._

Misaki smiled as she read it. They had been such amazing friends , even though they barely knew each other.

She went back to her bedroom and followed all the instructions. By the time she finished tying her shoelaces she felt ecstatic. Checking her watch her eyes almost buldged out. She was way more than late. She ran out of her house and locked her house as she entered the code and swiped the card Maria had given her earlier. Not bothering to wait for the elevator she ran downstairs , passed the lounge and was out on the footpath less than a minute later.

"Wait up!" She heard someone shout as she turned and started back running only to see Ryuu running behind her.

She turned again as he joined her and they kept running.

"Late?" He asked between breaths.

"Yeah! You too?"

"Slept late last night!"

"We are almost there!"

As she had her student ID scanned , she and Ryuu ran and entered the train whose doors were just about to close.

"Just in time" Misaki whispered as she panted.

"One more second , and you would be waiting for the train that wouldn't arrive for the next ten minutes" They both heard Tora's voice who was sitting next to Kuuga who was chewing on toast.

"Sorry" Misaki muttered.

* * *

"So are you fine now?"

"Yeah. All thanks to you guys"

"Pleasure. Anyway , we are heading to the library. Wanna join us?"

"Group study?" Misaki asked.

"Yup!"

"Okay!"

School had ended and Misaki wasn't exactly surprised when Usui hadn't come. Though she was curious about where he might be , she decided to let it slide for a while.

"Do you know where Usui is?"

"Nah. Most probably on a mission I guess"

"Oh.."

"Today's class is going to be awesome!" Sakura whispered as they kept walking.

"But school ended already" Misaki said furrowing her eyebrows.

"I meant your training"

"Oh. Uh..sorry" Misaki apologized as she pushed the door to the library open.

"The smell of books…" She heard Chiyo whisper dreamily as she scurried away to one of the shelves.

"C'mon , Misaki"

The remaining girls led Misaki to a table at the back of the library. It's four sides were covered with books and there was a small place to go from the side to the table.

"This is our secret basement" Natalia announced dropping her bag on the round wooden table.

Misaki looked around warily , scared that something might come out and attack her. Natalia's chuckle made her flinch as she turned to face her.

"Nothing is going to happen. It's our mini base. Which is pretty much normal. Nothing is going to attack you" Natalia said as if reading Misaki's brain.

"T-Thanks for the reassurance"

"So , tell me Misaki.." Chiyo started as she joined them , placing a stack so high it covered her face as she walked towards the table and placed them down with a thud "What's your favorite subject?"

"Uh..History?"

"History? Aw man. I am so glad you are here!" Sakura grinned "Because I am not very great at History"

"She's indirectly saying she sucks at it"

"What?No!"

"If you didn't know , Kuuga's plus point in studies is History" Natalia said , looking extremely bored though there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Sakura turned beet red and stared at her feet. Then she suddenly looked up and faced Natalia with a smirk on her face "Ryuu's plus point is Mathematics. Which also happens to be your weak point. Want me to ask him to give you tuition?"

It looked like Sakura had pressed the right buttons because Natalia gulped , her cheeks tainting red "I am perfectly capable of doing Maths , thank you"

"Can you guys cut it out?" Shizuko said looking up from her book , annoyance lacing her tone.

"Oh! Shizuko wants the attention!" Sakura teased.

 _These people._ Misaki shook her head as she smiled.

* * *

"Damn!" Sakura cursed "This is harder than it looks!"

Misaki gulped "I-I am sorry"

"It's fine.." Sakura waved her off as she sat down "I wonder if I was like this at first.."

Before this they had tried training Misaki individually with what they were good at. It had been over two weeks and they weren't making any progress at all.

Shizuko had tried teaching Misaki how to use the Computers and how to crack codes. Misaki tried following every step and failed miserably. For the first three days Shizuko didn't say a word. On the fourth day , Shizuko started getting pissed. Because for the past four days they hadn't made any progress. It was almost as if Misaki was learning it for the first time.

Next they decided to try their luck with Natalia. She taught Misaki how to join and dislocate weapons to make a bigger and deadlier one. Unlike Shizuko , Natalia had some patience to bear with Misaki. But it was quite visible after the sixth day that even she was getting angry. Because every time Misaki tried to make a weapon , she joined the wrong parts at the wrong places and it became something which couldn't even be held , let alone used.

And finally it was Sakura. Sakura was teaching her aiming techniques and different forms of martial arts. This was something Misaki actually liked. She wasn't very great at it , but unlike the other two , she had made better progress in this. And then yet again , she messed up.

"I-I am really sorry.."

"It's alright , Misaki" Chiyo smiled. She had been with Misaki all the time , offering her encouraging words every time she got a code wrong (which was many many times) or when she messed up a weapon (Which was also too many times) and also when she was learning martial arts and different styles of fighting. But it looked like even she was getting tired.

"You know what.." Natalia said "Go back to your apartment for today. We'll try again tomorrow" She said offering her a smile.

"Okay.." Misaki hung her head and nodded "I will try harder tomorrow"

"That's the spirit! Now go take a bath and have a good night's sleep!"

"Yeah.." Misaki replied as she started walking out , her spirits lifting a bit. With a wave she walked out , shutting the door behind her.

The other four girls watched as the door shut close and Misaki's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore and then slowly turned to each other.

"We cannot discourage her" Chiyo started

"That is true. But it is getting harder every day"

"Then we have to work equally harder"

"I just hope there is some way to make it easier. For both sides"

"Sakura" Shizuko suddenly spoke up "What did Misaki say her favorite subject was?"

"History. I think"

"It's History" Chiyo confirmed "Why?"

"I can't believe my least liked subject will help us through this" Shizuko said whilst clicking her tongue.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Girls..I have a _master_ plan"

* * *

 **Hey! Been a while huh? Seven months to be precise. I don't know what I should say except the fact that I was going through major writer's block. But that doesn't mean I gave up on any of my stories. I'll be updating. But when is something I cannot say.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this extremely late chapter. I know I know. There was barely Usui in it but I had to show the new blossom of friendship between the girls.**

 **Please forgive me and leave me a review!**

 **Till 32nd December is introduced!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And back with an update!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME / MANGA NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I INTRODUCED.**_

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter!**

* * *

"History?"

"Yeah. How good are you at it?"

"Uh..well , pretty good? It's always been my plus point" Misaki replied , walking out of the classroom with Sakura.

"Yes!" Sakura fist pumped in air.

"But why are you asking?"

"I'll tell ya later!" With a two finger salute she ran away.

"Sakura…?"

* * *

"Alright.." Shizuko paced the room "Here is how we are going to train you"

"Okay…"

"So you know history means dates , right?"

"Dates?"

"Years..months ..such"

"Y-Yeah"

"Now's the time we test it. Natalia!" Shizuko shouted.

"Aye aye boss! C'mon! Misaki!"

"Yes?"

"Join me here" Natalia gestured her to come forward towards the table where different guns were quietly resting.

"Okay" Misaki walked forward and joined Natalia.

"Great. So this is how you do it.." She picked up a machine gun which had a paper stuck at the side reading '17-'

"What do we do?" Misaki asked.

"We are checking how good your History is"

"That means..?"

"I'll be reading an important event in the world's history. You have to match the numbers"

Misaki rose an eyebrow and gave her a 'Whaat?' look. Natalia shook her head "Sakura , give her a demo"

"Look , Misaki. Look carefully" Sakura walked over to the table and took the gun from Natalia. Read Natalia"

Natalia took a paper out of her jacket and unfolded it "The French Revolution" She read.

Sakura looked at the weapons with the numbers on them and back at Natalia "I am not that good with dates" She laughed.

"1789" Misaki offered.

"Correct"

"17...89. All you have to do is join the guns which have the number on them. Like this Machine Gun had number '17' on it and this AK47 had '89' on it. All you have to do is join them. It'll be easier for you to learn. And once you get the hang of it , you won't need those dates anymore"

"I get it"

"Cool. Let's get to work"

* * *

It had already been over four weeks now and the girls were extremely happy. They had made so much progress that even Maria had appreciated it.

They could safely say that Misaki had worked harder than they had expected her to. She always arrived on time , practiced till she was practically forced to go back home , made sure to wake up early and take long runs and increase her stamina and strength.

"Execution of Charles I?"

"16..49!" Misaki exclaimed joining two rifles together.

"And ...Queen Victoria's funeral!"

"19..01!" She joined two shot guns and attached it to the other rifles.

"Alright , what is the code for making sure you log in and not mess up the computer files at the same time"

"Uh..? Hitler becomes German Chancellor and Pearl Harbor Attack...right?"

Shizuko checked her list "Right..and the codes are?

Misaki smiled "1933-02-1941-56"

"Good. Very very good"

"Wow!" Sakura clapped her hands together in delight , a cheeky grin spreading on her lips "I am so happy for you , Misaki!"

"Me too.." Misaki smiled back.

"Alright. Let's call it a night. Misaki? Rest well. Tomorrow is a big day" Chiyo smiled at her.

"Why?"

"You'll know" All the other girls chorused as they smiled at her.

"Okay…"

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" As soon as Misaki entered the SC room , everyone present jumped on her and congratulated her.

"For what?"

"That is something I'll tell you…" The swivel leather chair sitting behind the President's desk turned revealing Usui Takumi.

"USUI? You're back?"

He rolled his eyes "Someone smack her from my side"

"Actually , she didn't know" Natalia revealed.

"What?"

"She didn't know you were back yesterday. We knew she would come to know so we sent her back soon"

"God.." Usui massaged his temples and looked at Misaki who had her eyes narrowed at him.

"Not - my - fault"

" _Ofcourse_ "

"So this is the surprise you were talking about?"

"Ofcourse not" Sakura smiled "Come on! Tell her!"

Misaki held her breath in anticipation as she waited for someone to speak up. Usui sighed , got up from his seat and walked towards her. He handed her an envelope.

Taking it Misaki looked up at him and he nodded. She ripped it open and unfolded the paper sitting inside.

 _Confirmation letter._

 _Misaki Ayuzawa._

 _Age: 17_

 _Permanent member of this secret agency called 'Phantom Thieves'. Requested to follow all the regulations and if not , the consequences will not be pleasant._

 _Code name:_

"Blank"

"Blank?"

"T-They didn't give my code name"

"Oh?"Usui smirked "Nobody got theirs at first. It is up for the others to decide it for you"

"A-Ah..I see"

"Let's get to work" Tora stretched "Should we start right now?" He smirked.

"No!" Misaki said "It'll be embarrassing"

"Why though?"

"How about you guys decide and tell me later?"

"Nah..too late"

"This is fun!"

"I would totally go for Misa - chan!" Sakura beamed.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"My vote is on that!"

"Misaki - hime"

"Too obvious?"

"And boring?"

"How about Cherry Blossoms? Her name means that right?"

"I think cherry blossoms would be too pretty for her" Usui laughed.

"How about ...Madeira?" Tora smirked.

"WHAT?"

"Tora..calm down.." Kuuga muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Can't you see Chiyo?" He whispered.

Tora turned to look at Chiyo who was surrounded by dark flames "C-Chiyo..what up?"

She looked up and her eyes held darkness "Excuse us , guys. Tora - san..if you may" She gestured towards the door.

"All the best.." Half of them muttered as Tora slowly got up. If there was anyone who could scare Tora , it was Chiyo. The rest of the world? He didn't care about them.

As soon as the door shut behind the two of them , the next thing they saw and heard was lightning and thunder.

* * *

"Heh" Usui snickered for the nth time. He , along with the others (save for Misaki) had laughed their heads off as soon as Tora had stepped out. Usui didn't know about the rest , but he for one had had the time of his life.

"Can you stop?" Misaki asked , irritation lacing her tone.

"Look. It isn't my fault that coincidentally we reached back the same time , or that the elevator stopped right after we entered" He replied , the mischief gone from is eyes.

"I am not blaming you for it. But I am sort of feeling bad about what happened with Tora"

"Don't be. We're all used to it. Chiyo is the prefect definition of 'Don't judge a book by its cover' "

"I think I got that"

"Heard you practiced well while I was gone"

"I sure as hell did. And this time , it'll be much easier to defeat you"

"Let's see you try"

Time passed..

It was extremely awkward after that as none of them were speaking.

And it turned more awkward as time kept passing and they both acted as if they weren't bothered by it.

And so a good one and a half later , Natalia and Ryuu found Misaki banging on the elevator door and screaming for help with Usui half asleep on the floor.

"I thought it was my 'the end' there"

"Someone would have found you sooner or later" Natalia commented handing water bottles to both of them who were lying on the floor.

"But it was so hot.." Misaki whined.

"But I am surprised" Ryuu said as he rubbbed his head "Aren't you an S - Class?"

"I am" Usui answered.

"And you don't know how to get out of an elevator which is stuck?"

When Usui didn't answer , Misaki's cheeks reddened "So you did!" She accused.

Smirking , Usui got up "And what if I did?"

"USUI TAKUMI!"

"Don't be late for practice" Was all he said.

* * *

 **Heya! Been a while huh?**

 **Sooo back with an update..though this was more of a filler chapter.**

 **I would like to clear up some misunderstandings that were caused because of a comment.**

 **And that was -**

Jackie

I'm utterly speechless

How this amazing plot can have only 4 FAVORITES and 14 FOLLOWERS with 17K VIEWERS!?

 **First...I would love to thank you for such a sweet review..it means a lot. I am happy to know people like my stories and enjoy reading them.**

 **On a more serious note - I think you made a mistake when you said 17K viewers..are you sure you didn't see the number of words? Because some times I get confused too. My story is almost 16-17K words..so I guess you made a mistake there because my story hasn't reached 17K viewers ..yet** **(see what I did there?)**

 **I would like all of you to be a bit careful while you are reviewing alright? This review caused some problems between an author and me , and I wouldn't like to name her , because I respect her and I don't think naming her would be right.**

 **Till then!**

 **Keep Reading and Reviewing!  
**

 **Till 32nd December!**

 _ **TBLAZE**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone!**

 **Long time it has been!**

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME OR IT'S EQUALLY FANTASTIC CHARACTERS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE.**_

* * *

"Ah..crap"

"Wait..don't move much" Usui said as he grabbed Misaki's leg and twisted it a little. Misaki let out the loudest scream anyone would have heard and Usui felt something pop in his ear.

"Oh God.." Sakura knelt next to her "Do you think it's a ligament tear?"

"Let's hope not"

Misaki had been waay more pumped up when she entered the training room that day. She wanted to beat Usui and teach him a lesson except this time he dodged her attacks even more skillfully making Misaki more and more angry. And when she got the perfect chance to , she slipped and twisted her leg.

"Waaaaaaay to go" Natalia mocked as Shizuko nudged her "Now you will need extreme bed rest"

"Oh my God. What have I done?"

"Let's have it checked and not jump to conclusions" Kuuga spoke as he got up from his crouched position.

"Point. So , let's go to the Doc" Sakura agreed as she also got up "Misaki? Can you move?"

"Yeah" She tried pulling herself up and failed miserably "I guess not.."

"So should I get the doctor here?"

"NO!" Misaki didn't want to cause any more trouble to her friends "I just need a little support to stand and I bet I can walk"

The girls looked at each other before Shizuko sighed and crouched "Come on then , Misaki" She put Misaki's arm around her shoulder and slowly helped her in a standing position with Misaki's wounded leg limping as she slowly started walking.

"If we get her a wheelchair it'll be better" Kanou offered "What say?"

"That's a good idea" Tora nodded "Because with the pace she's walking it's gonna be impossible to reach today"

Usui who was forcefully made to walk last exhaled "Then let's get this over with" He picked Misaki up and placed her on his shoulder as she yelped.

"Ohh~ Is this what I see it is?" Natalia teased as Usui broke into a sprint and Misaki glared at Natalia and the others who had laughed as they followed.

* * *

"Not that bad" The Doctor concluded "She can go back to training in a week or two's time"

Misaki let out an audible sigh of relief even though she didn't appreciate the fact that she needed proper bed rest. Just when she was actually getting used to waking up early and working out to build stamina.

"You can use the wheelchair. Or do you prefer crutches?"

Misaki considered the option for a second before replying "Crutches" She didn't want to burden anyone by making them push her.

"Alright then" The Doc went inside another room before coming out with two crutches "Here. Take care , Hon"

"Thanks Doc" Misaki replied , before Usui helped her up and she gripped the crutches , giving the Doctor one last smile as they walked out.

"Bed rest , huh? Guess I wouldn't see you around here then" Usui spoke up as they walked towards the elevator together.

"You don't seem too sad about that"

"Ofcourse I am not" _He didn't even bother denying?!_

"I can see that from your smile" Misaki grunted as they entered the elevator.

"Well I _am_ happy"

"Why am I not surprised?" Misaki muttrered pressing the button to her apartment.

"You said something?" Usui asked , still smirking.

"No.." _Crap. I cannot cook in normal circumstances. With this doing things is going to be ten times harder. All because I wanted to beat this son of a - Ahem. And to think he's happy with whatever happened. I swear once I get better -_

"Stop your internal battle as to how you are going to end me. Right now all you need is rest"

"Oh yeah? Easy for you to say"

"Why?" w

Misaki grunted "I will need to order food from fast food restaurants for two weeks till I can stand and cook again"

"You can cook while standing in crutches too"

"It wouldn't help if I have to run for the fire extinguisher"

"Why will you run for the fire extinguisher?"

"Because I might burn the kitchen"

Usui rose an amused eyebrow "How come?"

"I suck at cooking. Infact suck doesn't even define my cooking skills"

"Now that came as a surprise" Usui muttered loud enough for Misaki to hear.

* * *

" _Goddamit Ayuzawa!_ Open the door already!"

Misaki's eyes flurried open at the familiar and annoying sound as she grabbed her crutches and slowly made her way towards the door. She looked through the peephole and came in view Usui's blonde hair.

Immediately opening the door , she came face to face with an angry looking Usui who walked past her and inside.

Closing the door and shurgging to herself Misaki followed Usui into the kitchen "What do you want?"

Usui momentarily looked up from setting the things he had brought in (which Misaki failed to notice) "You'll thank me later"

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Shush. Go sit in the drawing room and watch T.V or something. Don't disturb me"

"What the..What if-"

"I am not planting a bomb. Rest assured. Now go"

With one last look of disbelief in his direction , Misaki walked out and sat on the couch muttering to herself. Finally sighing , she switched the television on and scrolled through the channels watching whenever she found something interesting.

A good twenty minutes later , Usui emerged from the kitchen holding a tray in his hands as he made his way towards Misaki who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You cooked?"

"Why do you sound like you thought cooking was the last thing I would do?"

"Well , because I did think that cooking was the last thing you'll do"

"Now eat" He placed the tray in her lap and Misaki was amazed at how good everything looked.

"What if it has poison in it?"

Usui rose an eyebrow at her "Why is everything related to me ending with me killing you?"

"Who knows? I am just making sure"

"Alright then" Usui took the spoon and after blowing over the steaming food placed it in his mouth. He chewed and chewed and suddenly faked a surprise emotion on his face with his hand on his chest and slowly fell backwards , landing on the floor.

"Enough evidence?" He asked as he sat up on the carpeted floor.

"What if.." Usui facepalmed "You knew I was going to ask this and purposely brought two spoons! What if the spoon I am going to use has poison?"

"Then use the spoon I did" Usuiu reasoned.

"Okay.." She looked at him and back at the food he had made for her.

"Why did you make all..?" Her question died in her throat when she saw how pissed Usui was looking "Itadakimasu"

Misaki silently complimented his food in her head with every bite she took and before she knew it she had already completed the food. Usui quietly got up and started taking all the dishes and placed them back in the tray. He got up and walked towards the kitchen to clean them.

However , before he entered the kitchen he turned to her "But Ayuzawa.." She turned to look at him "If we ate from the same spoon that means we had an indirect kiss?"

"Usui Takumi! Keep your thoughts in check!"

* * *

 **Another filler chapter for ya'll!**

 **I noticed how most of my chapters end with Misaki screaming at Usui or atleast getting horrified about him. Lol!**

 **I'll try and update if I can!  
**

 **Do review!**

 **Till 32nd December!**

 **TBLAZE**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heylo!**_

 _ **And I am back with an update!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WHAT I DO OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE.**_

 _ **I present to you the new and the next chapter.**_

* * *

For the first time in a very long time , Misaki realized how it felt when someone invaded your personal space.

Maybe the library wasn't exactly Misaki's personal abode but when she sat in the library of the HeadQuarters of Phantom Thieves happily reading another eight people sitting down and chatting (rather loudly) does feel like an invasion.

"Is this the only place you guys found?" Misaki finally asked , placing her book on the table.

"What do you mean?" Kuuga asked , raising an eyebrow as he dug his hand in the bag of chips again.

 _Yep. They brought food too. In a freaking library._

"I _am_ getting disturbed"

"You weren't even reading that attentively" Sakura accused.

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Then tell me what makes you say that?"

"You have been in that page for the past 20 minutes"

"Well , I am being forced to read a parah four to five times because I can't concentrate"

"The stop reading and talk with us" Natalia shrugged.

Misaki exhaled and picked the book up again "If you guys wanna talk , talk about something interesting"

"Interesting , huh?" Misaki looked up and the look on Natalia's face made her want to leave.

"So..why don't you tell us what Zero was doing in your room day before yesterday?"

"He was there yesterday too!" Sakura added making things worse.

"Huh? What?" Misaki decided playing dumb would be the best option right now.

"Misaki..already doing naughty stuff huh?"

"Say what?!"

"Oh~"

"No! It's not anything like that! Usui was in my room cause-!"

"She can't cook" Another person joined the already nine present and sat down next to Misaki after clearly pulling her out of the awkward situation.

"Really?" Tora rose an eyebrow "You can't cook?"

"It's not like I can't cook. It's a different thing that what I actually _cook_ isn't anywhere near _edible_ "

"Oh~ That's surprising"

"Might as well be" Misaki muttered.

"Didn't Maria assign you guys to explain her the 'History' of 'Phantom Theives' instead of asking you to sit here to pass your time?" Usui reprimanded as he dug his hand in the bag of chips.

"The irony of the situation" Chiyo smirked as she saw Usui retrieve his hand with a handful of chips.

"She didn't tell me , she told _you_ "

"Misaki.." Natalia hit her head to the table "Do you really wanna know?"

"Well , I am curious" Misaki replied placing her book on the table and folding her arms.

"You really like History , huh?"

"Some 19 years ago , this organization was established when an attack on the owner of WestWood Corps ; Robert WestWood had been plotted on the company's 18th Anniversary. That is when Robert WestWood's secretary had to take some serious measures which included hiring four people who had to go undercover and get information to finish those people once and for all" Chiyo placed her elbows on the table and folded her arms.

"That's it?"

"That's the gist of it" Chiyo shrugged.

"So , what exactly happened?"

"The company WestWood Corps had been established by George WestWood , Robert WestWood's father. Basically , it was natural that the ownership would be passed to Robert Westwood. Robert WestWood became the CEO at a young age but was revolutionary. His entering the business world was highly influential. And that drew rivals" Shizuko explained.

"His biggest rival ; Frank McCartney owner of the HoneyTwig fashion industries. The 'Silent Killer' Organization is under his company. They were the ones who had initiated the attack" Chiyo continued "Which you know cause Robert WestWood's secretary to take those extreme measures to make sure that Robert stays safe. It only made things worse and that was when in haste , this Organization was established..and the secretary lost her life"

"It's pretty stable now" Ryuu added.

"Duh. It's been 19 years"

"So , I am guessing Maria was the one in charge after this Organization got established? She's Sir Robert's secretary now , right?"

"No. Don't ever say it in front of Maria or else this is what she's gonna say" Shizuko shook her head.

" 'How could you even dream of this? I am not so old that I would still be working if I have been here since this Organization started'" Natalia and Sakura imitated , flipping their wrists and throwing their hair over their shoulder.

Smiles broke out on faces of many and the others just shook their head.

"So ..who established this Organization?"

"That is not required right now" Usui interrupted , getting up "I was actually here to inform you guys that Point One is back"

"What?!" Many of them stood up immediately , eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

"Point One's back?!" Kuuga immediately pushed his chair behind and ran out with half of them following.

"What? What just happened?"

"Come on" Usui got up and handed Misaki her crutches "You'll get to know soon" He helped her get up and held her in place till she was stable enough to stand by herself.

"So , Point One's a person?"

"Yeah…" Usui sighed before adding "My mentor"

"Oh..Wow" _He's worth a meet. I would love to ask him how he dealt with this inhuman named Zero._

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"The compliment you are giving me right now" Usui's eyes were narrowed and voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Always _welcome_ " Misaki replied with equal intensity.

"Why are you so difficult all the time?"

"Excuse me? I have been nothing but patient all this while. It's you who has gone around and passed rude comments all the time. I can't complain because I am in your debt"

"You are?" Usui looked surprised.

"Well" Misaki stopped and started counting on her fingers "You cooked for me yesterday and the day before , so that makes it two" She opened her index and middle finger from her clenched fist "Then you helped me when I hurt myself" She gestured towards the crutches as she increased a finger "You also showed me around and agreed to be my trainer" She opened her entire palm "That makes five. Wait. You did more things" She looked up and nodded in his direction.

Usui was looking at her skeptically , eyes a little wide as he processed everything she said "All that.." He gestured to everything she said "Doesn't count. This is basic. Anyone would do it. Doesn't mean you would be indebted to them"

"But considering how you don't like me..and are sort of forced to take care of me , I do think I am indebted to you"

By now they were nearing the library's exit doors "I don't feel like I am forced to take care of you" Usui muttered.

"You aren't? Then why do you act like you are?"

"Because I need to make sure that I am doing what I have to first. Which is , I am your Mentor before your friend. Hence , I give more priority to that. Also that means that if I see you as a friend you'll think that I'll go easy on you while your training. And I am not willing to give you any false hopes"

"Very well. Though if you had acted more like my friend , things wouldn't be so difficult"

"If I acted like your friend and was harsh , that would be your excuse to make me sound like a bad friend"

For a moment both of them didn't say anything before Misaki sighed , audibly "Fair enough. So are we on good terms again to be friends?"

Usui opened the doors to the library's exit "Are we?" He asked , mockingly as Misaki punched his arm.

* * *

"Zero!"

The guy who was barely visible because of the crowd that surrounded him , called Usui quite audibly as everyone around him turned silent and started to walk away , knowing he wouldn't stop talking to his favorite student anytime soon.

"Point One" Usui regarded with equal enthusiasm as Misaki stared at the man in front of her , in awe.

"Hi there" And noticing Misaki next to him , he nodded in her direction not before giving Usui a hug to which Usui cringed.

Misaki noticed how the bags under his eyes were way prominent then any Doctor would advice. The way his brows had creases as a sign that he was growing older and that the marks wouldn't go away. The way his eyes were a little droopy but still managed to spark. The way his smile lit up the whole room.

"H-Hello" Misaki reciprocated.

"New?" He asked and Misaki nodded as he pulled away from Usui.

"Yeah"

"Hi. I am Point One. What's your name?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa"

Point One had been patting Usui and froze mid way as he turned towards Misaki ever so slowly "What did you say your name was?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa?" Misaki wasn't sure that she could give her name like this to someone but since when did she start worrying? She was working in a Godforsaken secret Organization. For all she knew she could be doing some illegal work.

Well , ofcourse Misaki didn't actually mean all that.

"Y-Your name is.." Point One gulped "Misaki Ayuzawa?"

"Yeah?"

He immediately turned around , his eyes now flashing dangerously as his ears turned red with what Misaki , Usui and the others thought was anger.

"No way" His breathing was ragged "Where's Maria?"

"I am guessing with Robert right now?" Tora offered.

"I'll see you around" With that he walked away.

 _Misaki Ayuzawa._ Usui thought as he glanced at the said girl who was standing next to him watching his mentor leave like everyone else had been . _Who exactly are you?_

* * *

 ** _Wow. Surprisingly the end to this chapter was different X'D_**

 ** _Anyway! I am going to update Rebels soon so wait for it!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed , followed and added it to their favorite lists!_**

 ** _Do leave a review!_**

 ** _Till 32nd December_**

 ** _TBLAZE_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heya! I am back!**_

 _ **This chapter is actually a part of chapter 7 and hence is Chapter 7.5. On my next update , I'll add it to Chapter 7. I basically put this as 7.5 because Chapter 7 was really small (I think) and I wanted to extend it.**_

 _ **I present to you the new and the next chapter!**_

* * *

"Hey Misaki? Let's go. I think I want to complete telling you everything you need to know about the Organization today"

Misaki was still quite dazed as she watched Point One leave so..dramatically that Shizuko had to click her fingers before her face to make Misaki notice her.

"Yeah..uh let's go" Misaki nodded as she turned around , walking away with the rest not before glancing in the direction she had been staring at.

It took her way more time to reach the library again and sit down. And when she did , she didn't expect Shizuko to immediately start speaking.

"Considering you know where Phantom Thieves is coming from I think it's time for you to learn about our arch enemy: The Silent Killers" Misaki nodded as she caught a water bottle which Ryuu threw towards her.

"So , the Silent Killers is an Organization which is owned by The Honey Twig Industries. Frank McCartney is the CEO of the Honey Twig industries _as well as_ The Silent Killers. The Silent Killers is an evil organization solely present to wipe out the WestWood Corps , mainly Robert WestWood. Frank McCartney had been good friends with Robert once upon a time but the conditions they were put in made them rivals which made Frank want to wipe out Robert once and for all" Shizuko leaned in her chair.

"There are seven main people as in Generals for their Army , out of which we have managed to take 4 down. Those seven people include Frank McCartney also" Chiyo nodded towards Shizuko who slid her tablet towards Misaki.

Misaki picked the tablet up. On the screen were 7 pictures out of which 4 had the red cross symbol on them , a sign of them being finished.

 **Kaon Umekouji -X**

 **Tomu Umekouji - X**

 **Ichitarou Tomikouji**

 **Li Yi - Hua - X**

 **Tenryuu Arashiyama - X**

 **Shintani Hinata**

 **Frank McCartney**

"I am sorry..is it that my eyes are deceiving me or except Frank McCartney all the others are our age?" _With one name oddly familiar._

"They are" Shizuko shrugged "Except Frank McCartney , the rest are highschool students like us except they all are highly influential people with lots of connections with the Underworld and Mafia. That is what makes them so powerful"

"So ...you have three people left to capture?"

"Apparently. Zero here has played a very important role in having the twins: Kaon and Tomu Umekouji captured. Tomu got captured thanks to his sister"

"Wow...what about Shintani Hinata?"

"What about him?"

"Well , I am just asking. I am curious"

"Click on his name. You'll get details"

Misaki did as she was told and clicked on the name **Shintani Hinata.** Immediately another page started to load and as soon as Misaki saw his picture , her heartbeat increased.

"No way…" She breathed as she saw the familiar brown haired and chocolate eyed boy she had known for a long time smile back at her. She couldn't believe it was the same guy who worked for an Organization like this.

"Ayuzawa" Zero took the tablet from her "Let's get you back to your room"

Misaki was still dazed to respond and only acknowledged what Usui had said after he shook her "C'mon" He prodded.

"Yeah. L-Let's go"

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this" Misaki whispered to herself as she stepped out of the elevator.

It was nearing midnight and Misaki wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be at her place , soundly asleep. Except she couldn't even close her eyes.

Who was she kidding? Ever since that talk in the library , she hadn't been able to calm herself down that her (once) childhood friend was now working in an Organization that was not only evil but also her rival.

It had been a week and Misaki wanted things to die down a bit before she investigated anything. For the past one week , she had been _trying_ to convince herself that the Shintani Hinata she saw in Shizuko's tablet wasn't the same You - kun she once knew. Somehow his features begged to differ.

So , here she was. Back in the HeadQuarters ready to get information on who the heck Shintani Hinata: One of the seven Generals of Silent Killers actually is.

Thankfully , she had abandoned her crutches yesterday so now , even though she was limping , she wouldn't make much noise and could go around and grab information.

However , what Misaki didn't expect was that it would still be as full as it was during other hours with people walking around and travelling in cars. And so , she decided that she had to be careful. Not of the people who didn't know her and didn't bother. But of the people who in fact _did_ know her.

Now the question that stood there hanging was where would she get the information from? There was almost no where Misaki knew where she could get classified information.

 _Think!_ She chided herself , silently walking around. Sure. There were lots of computers everywhere but which ones were the ones that would hold the most important information?

And then it struck her. The Main Headquarters! Where everyone gets their orders from! Of Course the most classified information would be present there!

Misaki casually put her hands in the pockets of her track pants and started limping towards the Main Headquarters. She occasionally stopped and looked around , acting like she was observing stuff incase someone was following her.

As she finally reached the two big doors that Zero had shown her on the day he took her on a tour , Misaki cautiously looked around with hands still in her pockets whistling all the time. She smiled at the receptionist who was standing close by who upon reciprocating got back to her work.

Misaki lingered around the doors for a while cautiously looking around and memorizing the places where all the cameras and lasers were. She knew this wasn't going to be so easy. She needed a distraction. And she needed it fast.

Something. Anything! That would make all the lasers go off and the cameras turn its way.

"What could it be..?"

Misaki stared at the lasers , hard. They weren't exactly invisible but they blend in well. There were some emergency moments when they would switch off and act as a substitute..

When there was fire in the damned building.

Ofcourse! Misaki's eyes widened and she immediately straightened from her slouched position and threw the empty cup of coffee (which the receptionist had offered her some time back) away before walking towards the elevator and looking around. There were four out of six cameras here that covered this part and right now? Neither of those four were facing her way.

 _Awesome!_ She thought as she slowly moved around the elevator , trying to find a way to start the fire. After the elevator closed and started moving elsewhere , Misaki quickly took one of her hairpins out and placed it in the middle of the closing doors. Her eyes widened as the hairpin got crushed to pieces but gave way for a new idea.

Misaki politely walked over to the receptionist and asked her for a bottle of water. The receptionist smiled at her and bent down poking around her desk , finally coming up with a half filled bottle. Misaki smiled nonetheless , thanked her and casually walked towards the elevator calling for it again.

When the elevator did in fact arrive , Misaki pretended to drink water and as the doors started to close , she quickly grabbed one of the doors and poured water all over the buttons. A spark flew in the air and Misaki stumbled back , looking apologetic because like planned she had made this seem like an accident.

Misaki watched as sparks erupted throughout the elevator and now _all_ the six cameras were facing her way. A huge blast sound was accompanied by fire and Misaki actually got scared. The receptionist was by her side in an instant and pulled her back as the lasers she was anticipating to substitute as water pipes did in fact turn to that with water flying only in that direction.

 _Can't believe I had to destroy this elevator just to get little information._ Misaki thought as a huge crowd started to form and Misaki slowly blend in the crowd.

She cautiously moved towards the two doors and with one last look at the cameras who were busy capturing what was happening , Misaki pushed the doors open and entered the room.

There were at least 30 computers around the room with all of them shut , unused. Misaki knew she didn't have much time and she had to make it fast.

She walked/limped towards the farthest computer and tried switching it on , occasionally looking around making sure no one was here.

 _How does this damned thing switch on?!_ She cursed internally looking around for a CPU to switch the computer with only a screen only this computer , none of the computers had a CPU and Misaki was clueless on how to start it.

A device looking fairly similar to the ones in supermarket used to scan things caught her eye. Misaki looked at it before a thought struck. Could this thing…?

Misaki pushed the fabric around her wrist up , revealing the shiny amber colored gem and had it scanned. Immediately the screen lit up with the words - **Welcome to Phantom Thieves** written on it.

"Got this part done...now how do I operate it?"

Misaki grabbed the screen and started looking around hoping to find something, anything to operate it. In the midst of this , her pinky brushed a part of the screen and a new file opened.

"No way…" Misaki breathed as she touched the screen and images started to move.

Misaki fiddled around stuff and got an onscreen keyboard so that if she didn't get the information she needed like this , she would hack into it.

She opened files , documents and folders and tried to memorize every small detail which she read about. She knew that she had less time and lots of information. She needed to make most of it.

There was one file at the very corner inside four folders and next to another three hundred files which caught her eye. It had the letters **SK** on it which without a doubt Misaki knew stood for **Silent Killers.**

Misaki clicked on it and waited for it to open. And when it infact did open , Misaki's eyes widened and her mind went beserk.

The folder was empty. It had absolutely nothing.

 _No way._ Misaki thought angrily. _There were so many files on Phantom Thieves and information on them. But no. I ignored all of that and wasted my time searching for you and you give me this nonsense?!_

Whatever it was Misaki knew there was something that was inside this folder , hidden somewhere and all she had to do was track it down.

Misaki immediately had her bracelet scanned again and placed her hand below it as she slowly attached a thin wire from the side of the screen to her multi purpose bracelet and started copying the file there.

As the file started to get transferred into the mini chip inside her bracelet (which Shizuko had told her about) Misaki bit her entire lower lip in anticipation. _If it has the information , well and good. Otherwise I'll have to be back for round two._

Once the file was 100% loaded , Misaki started to fiddle around with the wire and finally pulling it out , she put it into her pocket trying to decipher how to shut the damned thing and get the hell out.

"And what do you think you are doing copying confidential files like this at midnight , Miss Ayuzawa Misaki?"

 _So done for._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for all the support on 'How To Be A Heartbreaker'. I will surely extend it! When? I don't know._**

 ** _Do leave a review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise. Surprise.**

 **Yes I am back with a new chapter. I haven't removed the last chapter because I can't lose (that is if they go) my precious reviews that I got last chapter. They were so lovely! Thank you everyone!**

 _ **Note: This chapter is a little important. You don't have to remember everything cause when it's mentioned , I'll mention details but I am just telling you guys just in case.**_

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter (P.S It's unedited {I didn't have much time} Please overlook the mistakes I made)**

* * *

Misaki almost fell from her chair in shock as she stared at the light brown haired man in shock. Never , _never_ would she have thought she would get caught. Caught by the Robert _freaking_ Westwood himself.

"I-I… I was just…" Gulping in nervousness , she almost died of shame.

To her shock and surprise , he smiled at her as his dimples showed and wrinkle lines became a tad bit clearer "Why are you so surprised? I am so impressed that you found out how to use the computers in here on your own and you even came ready" He gestured to the wire in her hand.

When Misaki still couldn't recover from her shock , he continued to speak "Well , but I have to tell you that I will be taking those confidential files out now. Such information cannot be leaked like this"

Finally finding her voice , Misaki started to speak "I am extremely sorry about sneaking around like this. It's just that.." She stopped herself from saying anything about Shintani Hinata. If she claimed she knew someone from the rival company personally , she could be a suspicious person in the eyes of others "I was a little curious"

"Just that?" He prodded , pulling a chair out and sitting in front of her.

Misaki Ayuzawa was a little surprised. Robert Westwood wasn't anything she thought he would be. He was in his 40s , somewhere around her Mother's age. Light brown hair , hazel eyes , dark circles and wrinkled lines. Misaki had at least expected there to be another twenty people or so around considering he was such an influential person in the business world and that his life was in danger always (sole purpose of Phantom Thieves was to protect him) but no. He was alone in this huge and dark room with her interrogating her about whatever the hell she was doing.

"There were some things I was curious about , things no one had questions about. Things no one would answer. And that is why I came to find answers myself" _So far. So good._

"I see. But-"

He was interrupted when the door burst open and entered Maria Miyazono with Point One. Both of them briskly walked towards Robert as Robert only smiled at them.

"I have told you thousands of times not to leave for places without proper security or without informing anyone. My word , when will you understand?" Misaki's eyes widened and her mouth fell a little open at the informal tone of Maria which she was using with her boss.

"I am sorry , Maria. But I did have someone to save me if I would fall in trouble" He gestured towards Misaki and both the new pair of eyes turned to her.

"Misaki..? What are you doing here?"

"Ah..I-" She gulped

"I invited her" Robert smiled "She's new isn't she? Had to ask her if she's comfortable in school and such"

Brows a little furrowed and thumbs fiddling with each other , Misaki only proceeded to nod her head in agreement deciding playing along would be better.

"It's almost 2 in the morning?" Maria rose an eyebrow speaking in a duh tone "You could have called her to the office tomorrow and spoken to her"

"Maria" Point one who had been eerily silent till now finally spoke "Don't forget why we are here"

Maria first glanced towards Misaki and then towards Robert , finally sighing "Robert. We have to talk about..things. And we can't do that here"

"You both go on ahead. I'll follow right after" Robert gestured the other two to go.

As the other two walked away , Robert turned to Misaki again "I am not telling anyone about the files you have on you. But if you figure them out by some miracle , do come meet me"

"Sure?"

"Till then 'Newcomer'" With that said he turned and walked out as Misaki stared at his retreating back in a little shock.

* * *

"Alright…" Misaki inserted the wire in her laptop and started to open up the one single file she had fully copied. This was a file she hadn't opened even once to check and was sure had all the information she might need.

As the screen appeared blank again , Misaki's brows furrowed in annoyance. There was nothing in it and yet she knew there was. Robert Westwood had made that much clear. Giving her the small hint that even if the file looked empty , it has something in it , something he knew Misaki was looking for.

But the question that stood there hanging was - _How? How was she of all people going to figure out how to access these files?_

' _I am not telling anyone you have these files on you. But if you figure them out by some miracle , do come meet me'_

"Heh.." Misaki scoffed "As if I could guess how to open it"

Slowly shutting her laptop , she placed it beside her bed on the bedside table and pinched the bridge of her nose , sighing as she lay down on her bed. Should she ask Shizuko and the others for help? No. They would be suspicious of her connections with Shintani. No one in this Organization would believe that she was only friends with him and had no idea about or contact with him for the past so many years.

 _But if you figure them out by some miracle , do come meet me._

The technology of Phantom Thieves was waaay more advanced than what the world saw. There was no way Misaki could figure these files out on her own. But somehow , she wanted to be the first one to know what was inside and only then share it with someone.

"But how…?" Misaki placed her arm over her eyes thinking hard to herself "There is a way , but what is it?"

In a split second she had a brainwave and sat on her bed , pulling her laptop to her. Opening it again , she opened her hard disk and right clicked on the file.

 _Open_

 _Cut_

 _Copy_

 _Paste_

 _Open with_

 _Delete_

She slowly clicked on _Open With_ and more options appeared. Misaki smirked as she typed in a code Shizuko had taught her which was only used to get access to confidential files which were hidden. Incase there were any. The code didn't work on all files but considering that Phantom Thieves had literally made the code , they might actually be hiding files that way.

 _Access granted._

Misaki leaped with joy and in the process dropped her laptop (almost) as she did a happy dance. Finally sitting down , she quickly started browsing through files. One file however caught her attention first as she clicked on it.

 _ **Secret Base**_

 _ **3.2 - Lerital Islands**_

 _ **4.2 - Auxilar Islands**_

 _ **5.2 - Genios Islands**_

 _Secret Islands?_

Opening the files , Misaki sat a little straighter as she saw the details along with the pictures. Lines and lines of explosives and machinery were present with their names and purpose beside them. Grabbing the nearest thing she could to write everything down , she was glad she had been prepared as she felt the cover of her diary.

But howcome she had never read about these islands or at the very least heard about them? It sounded as if these islands were inhabited and still unknown to the real world.

Moving lower , Misaki came across many many other secret bases. All of them had their own different purpose. For storing machinery , hiding their technology from the world , making plans to destroy WestWood Corps and whatnot. Each and every island had a different number.

 _ **7.0 - Arcana Death 13**_

Eyes narrowing to slits , Misaki clicked on this file. Just as the file was loading and while she was having a glance , something hit her hard.

There were -

 _ **1.2 - Penetres Islands (Machinery Base)**_

 _ **1.4 - Heatwave**_

 _ **1.6 - Horizontal**_

 _ **1.8 - Red rain**_

 _ **2.2 - Lucigen Islands (Machinery Base)**_

 _ **2.4 - Typhoon**_

 _ **2.6 - Vertical**_

 _ **2.8 - Grey snow**_

 _ **3.2 - Lerital Islands (Machinery Base)**_

 _ **3.4 - Blizzard**_

 _ **3.6 - Lateral**_

 _ **3.8 - White blood**_

 _ **4.2 - Auxilar Islands (Machinery Base)**_

 _ **4.4 - Tsunami**_

 _ **4.6 - Parallel**_

 _ **4.8 - Blue skin**_

 _ **5.2 - Genios Islands (Machinery Base)**_

 _ **5.4 - Cyclone**_

 _ **5.6 - Diagonal**_

 _ **5.8 - Black ice**_

 _ **6.2 - Terical Islands (Machinery Base)**_

 _ **6.4 - Storm**_

 _ **6.6 - Spherical**_

 _ **6.8 - Brown sea**_

 _ **And only**_

 _ **7.0**_

"How is this…?" Misaki clicked around trying to figure things out but to no avail. A sudden wave made her feel dizzy and deciding to look all of this through seemed the best option as Misaki placed the laptop aside and fell on the bed immediately falling asleep.

* * *

"Miss Ayuzawa. May I know what you are writing?"

Looking up with cheeks heating up , all Misaki could do was offer an awkward smile as she picked the notebook up "Making notes?"

"I thought my instructions were clear at the start of the class that everyone should close _all_ their books as I was taking an oral quiz.

Amber eyes widened as she laughed nervously "S-Sorry" She immediately placed the notebook down and folded her hands in her lap "I..I'll pay attention. I am sorry"

The teacher sighed and resumed his quiz as Misaki could only sigh and glance at the notebook one last time before closing the notebook and pushing it further under the desk , mentally thankful that nobody saw her.

 **Silent Killers : Shintani Hinata**

What she didn't realize that the emerald eyed boy sitting on the same platform as her had read what she was researching about and had decided to be quiet about it. For the time being that is.

* * *

"Phantom Thieves ...Phantom Thieves...who made this group?"

Amber eyes scanned page after page in the Phantom Thieves Headquarters' library trying to figure out something about the secretary who lost her life and who had established this organization. Maybe that could lead her to some clues she had no idea about.

What pissed Misaki off that there was no mention of Phantom Thieves or the secretary. There were pages after pages about all the achievements of WestWood Corps but not a single mention of Robert WestWood's secretary.

Closing another book and sighing in annoyance , Misaki started muttering to herself something she had been doing a lot ever since she had sneaked into the Main HeadQuarters a week ago. Misaki was beyond frustrated that she had found nothing except what she discovered the same night and ever since only found information that wasn't of much use.

"There is no mention of that godforsaken secretary" Misaki put the book back in the shelf and started scanning the shelves for a different one that might be of more use "What if she's actually not dead or something?"

"Misaki?"

The sound made the raven haired girl leap in air and pull a random book out as she slightly glanced at the intruder who intruded on her research "Natalia?"

"What are you doing here?" They chorused.

"You first" They chorused again.

"Fine" Natalia shrugged "You didn't come to the council room today so I was sent to search for you but what are you doing here in the HeadQuarters' library?"

"Ah?" Misaki waved the book she was holding in front of Natalia's face "Reading?" When Natalia's expression turned to 'Okaaaay?' , Misaki hastily laughed and slapped Natalia's back softly "Ahahaha. I am so dumb. I totally forgot about the meeting we had scheduled for today" Turning Natalia around they started walking towards the exit not before Misaki took the issue slip out of the book she was holding , scribbled her name and tossed the book inside with one glance at the cover as she and Natalia exit the library.

 **Phantom Thieves ; An Untold Tale**

* * *

"Okay...Hm..uhm.." Biting the pencil's end in frustration , all the amber eyed raven haired girl could do was stare at the screen and back at the book she was holding and then at the notes she made.

It had been ten days and absolutely no progress. It was out of pure luck that Misaki had found that book but all it did was tell about the Organization and unfortunately nothing about the secretary.

There was no doubt that her friends were doubtful about the way she was behaving and that they knew something was up but she didn't have time to worry about that. There was only one thing Misaki had realized since the past week.

Robert WestWood had hidden intentions behind allowing her to take these confidential files. You could call Misaki narcissistic when she thought this but she felt that Robert knew she could figure it out. And she wanted to prove it right.

 _ **Execution Plan 101**_

"How come I didn't see this?" Scrolling through the file she had just seen for the first time , nothing really made sense to her as everything was just a bunch of dates , timings and age..?

Comparing the file with the book she had found in the library , Misaki resumed writing her notes "Robert WestWood's birthday's on 2nd of January. How helpful" Misaki rolled her eyes "WestWood Corps was established on 31st of December. Delightful" Misaki frowned as she noted the points down "The first attack by Silent Killers was on the 19th Anniversary..Joyful" She scribbled that down "Next year will be it's 40th Anniversary…" Misaki dropped the pencil in shock as she looked at the numbers and what she had just found out.

"Oh My God.." Tossing the book aside she picked her notebook up and read all the figures she had just written and the ones nearby "No way.."

Turning towards her clock which was nearing almost two o'clock in the morning , Misaki's eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't happy she figured it out. She was terrified about what she had found out.

"You can wait till the morning ...you can wait till the morning.." She muttered to herself as she closed the book and her laptop placing it aside making place for her to sleep.

Two minutes later she found herself dressing up and running towards the wall that would take her to the elevator to get to the HeadQuarters. As she stood in front of the wall , notebook in hand , pencil keeping hair in place and sneakers barely worn properly , Misaki questioned herself. What if her presumptions were wrong?

Turning to the other side , she made a beeline towards the entrance/exit door and ran out. If there is someone she should tell first and who would actually hear her through was the person living next to her.

Ringing the bell as hard and as many times she could , a minute later she was met by a disheveled looking Usui Takumi who looked half asleep in all his messy , half naked glory who was barely able to keep his eyes open or get accustomed to the light around.

"The hell you want at this hour , Ayuzawa?"

"I have something really really important to tell you!"

She didn't know if it was the urgency in her voice or that he was finally awake that made him rub his eyes and open them fully and regard her "What?"

Even though she didn't run a marathon , Misaki was breathless and collected her breath before finally speaking "This ...This 40th Anniversary..WestWood Corps will be destroyed"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger intense much?**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
